


扇形物语 之 花鸟院

by yumikirina



Series: 扇形物语 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 【扇形物语第一部】扇形大陆，一片依靠人类的幻想力诞生的类网游世界。越前龙马作为扇形大陆久违的外来者，入驻“花鸟院”，成为它的新主人。是网游，还是现实？是卡牌，还是同伴？第二人生的旅行，正在拉开序幕……
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Other(s), Echizen Ryouma/Yukimura Seiichi, 幸越
Series: 扇形物语 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835341





	1. Chapter 1

0.

某一天，地球毁灭了。  
部分人类仍然在睡梦之中，他们的灵魂出体，去往异世界。  
他们甚至来不及见到人类最后的光景，以及，和最亲近的人道别……

花鸟院

1.

郁郁葱葱的夏季庭院，隐藏在一片茂密的森林中。它北面环山，西边是一片空旷的野地，东边临近一片漂亮的湖泊，倒映着蓝宝石般绚丽的天空。  
一只兔子蹦蹦跳跳，在树丛间蹿动。它小心引着路，拨开垂下的深柳，这片反季节的柳树，在没有主人灵力控制的庭院外，生长得过于繁荣了。  
柳树是不详的阴木，虽然它们很漂亮，若没有花鸟院主人的遮罩，很容易被“荒使”利用。  
兔子一边走，一边让出一点小路，它身后钻出一个娇小的身影，看起来是个十二、三岁的男孩子。  
这个孩子天生冷漠，充满好奇的大眼睛荡漾着一片耀金色彩。他看起来毫无恐惧，微微皱起的眉头，显然对这个院落很不满。  
“到了，越前大人。”蹦蹦跳跳的兔子说起了人话。  
“欢迎来到花鸟院。”它做了个别扭姿势，像个西式的鞠躬，“这里就是您今后的根据地，只要好好开垦土地，很快获取足够的物资哦。”  
名为越前的男孩轻轻瞥了它一眼，咕哝道：“看起来不怎么样。你说过这里很繁华，是个爱好华丽的大人物出资建造的，怎么看不出来。”  
“呃……新手任务，总是要从一片废墟中建造一片家园，我们《扇形物语》也不例外！越前大人，快快开启庭院的封印，我们一起进去吧。”  
男孩轻轻哼了声，跟随兔子走近这座荒芜的宅院。  
一扇大门，看上去颇具规模，上面挂着的牌匾也很吸引人，只是“花鸟院”三个字，让人摸不着头脑，听着风雅，实际却很寒碜。

越前龙马，这位十二三岁的男孩，刚刚经历过一次睡梦中的世界末日，还没来得及感触，精神就被吸入了一个游戏世界——据这只引路的兔子说，这个精神世界是由人类的幻想创造的，并且拥有一套系统规则，它运作起来，就像一个大型网络游戏，还有个专属的名字，叫《扇形物语》。  
越前花了很多时间才消化，原世界已经覆灭的事实，又花了一些时间了解这个新世界的事情，但他太过震惊了，至今还没弄明白。  
引路的兔子吃完一个月饼——它的午餐，便说带越前去他的根据地看看，一切的教程，要从那里开始。  
于是，越前跟随这只兔子，来到这座游戏中的根据地——花鸟院。  
听说是个爱好华丽的男子建造的，对方是“御使”，极其地富有，也很挑剔。越前看出了富有，还没看出挑剔，这么破破烂烂的房子，盖完就跑了，难道还要他一个人收拾吗？  
小兔子引导越前龙马将手掌放在透明的“封印”上，一小片完全没有实际触感的空气，等越前将手掌放到那个位置，涌现的荧蓝色光芒让他吃惊不已。  
“恭喜，越前大人，您正式成为花鸟院的主人啦。”小兔子欢快地跳着，拱着男孩踏入这座敞开的宅院。

扇形世界——拥有无数个扇形区域的空间。不同的扇形大陆孕育着不同的文化和族类，他们各自生活，互不干扰。只是，多多少少有着需要解决的问题。  
扰乱世界的“荒使”肆虐着扇形大陆的土地，相对的“御使”则驱逐它们、消灭它们，将它们作为养料使自己变得更加强大。  
真是又一个俗套的世界观。越前龙马在心里吐槽。他来到花鸟院的主君房间，快速阅读着这片大陆的资料。说的简单一点，主君带领御使清扫扇形大陆的荒使，直到每个大陆都恢复正常，这么个集主线和养成的游戏，搭配他需要建设花鸟院恢复日常基础功能，开垦良田，牧养家畜，恢复商贸等等……简直太像人类想出来的游戏了。  
只是，他还没想明白，自己怎么来到这里，又该怎么离开呢？

小兔子还在给他做新手引导，它指着一枚外圆内方的铜币说：“这是铜钱，在扇形世界流通的货币，等您清扫不同的村镇和城市，就能从纳贡和贸易中获得啦。”  
它又指着一块亮晶晶的石头说：“这是晶石，您可以通过晶石，召唤御使，为您照顾花鸟院，也可以外出清扫荒使哦。”  
越前托着下颌，他表示理解了。  
“晶石通常只有完成任务才能获得。每修复一个村庄或者城镇，也可以获取一定的晶石。”小兔子又说。  
嗯，所以是游戏内货币，和游戏外充值代币的区别嘛。  
越前又默默吐槽了一遍。  
“那么，作为奖励越前大人开启花鸟院，您可以挑选任意一名初始SR级别的御使哦，祝您玩得愉快，再见了。”  
“嗯……诶？”  
越前还在沉思，小兔子忽然原地一转，不见了。  
“等等，这就结束了？”越前一头雾水，这个新手教程，未免过于简单了。他该怎么清理这么大一片地方？  
走出大宅，院子里杂草高的迎风摇曳，扎手扎脚，整片宅子屋檐破败，四处漏风。别说好好睡觉，吃喝也成问题。越前顿时感到一阵无语。

叮铃铃的系统音欢快响起。  
男孩瞪大眼睛，右手腕上佩戴的一只手环，正发出金色的光芒。  
——差点忘记了。  
越前打开刚进游戏时小兔子赠送的手环，一只古老的盒子出现在眼前。他上前摸了摸，浮空的屏幕中，飘过一串金色的字眼。  
“恭喜越前龙马开启花鸟院，赠送物资如下：晶石x30，铜钱x100000。”  
所以，东西放哪里去了？  
越前想了想，在浮空的光屏上寻找，他在原来的世界打网球，动态视力十分了得，立刻发现一个小巧的“←”。  
这是返回按钮的意思。  
不出所料，来到真正的“系统界面”，像一张摊开在眼前的大大的报纸。越前发现了一些熟悉的内容：  
召唤——招兵买马的地方。  
任务——游戏主线就在这了。  
礼物箱——唔，收快递的吧。  
公告栏——看起来是系统通知的地方。  
活动——PASS，没兴趣。  
建造——好吧，这个似乎很必要。  
名簿——诶？空空如也。  
……  
……  
越前眼尖地又发现一个小小的“！”，点上去，得到一个提示：需要实体展示吗？  
他按了“同意”，手环发出耀眼的光芒，面前的光屏化为星星点点的碎片，仿佛流星那样划过眼前，在主君房中化为一样样的实物。  
“任务”变成一个卷轴，“礼物箱”是个盒子，“名簿”是一册书……越前瞠目结舌，原来实体化是这个意思吗？  
他不禁拿起书桌上那个小小的签筒，一支紫色的竹签随即掉了出来。  
越前刚刚拿起它就不见了，化为三张漂亮的书笺，点缀亮丽的紫色边框，上书SR的彩色字体。  
三张书笺印着三个奇怪的花纹，第一张是颗桃子，头顶画着蓝色旋涡；第二张是条翠绿色的蛇，戴着诡异的头巾，头顶一个绿色龙卷风；第三张是个音符，头顶一团漂亮的火焰。  
越前歪脑袋想了想，伸手抓住那张桃子的卡，其他两张瞬间不见了。  
紫色光芒大盛，房中传来哈哈大笑的声音。  
“万无一失的武士，桃城武，参上啦。”爽朗的笑声还未落下，一个高大的男子穿着粗布衣服，出现在越前龙马面前。  
“咦，你就是这里的主君，好小只啊。”  
越前还没看清来人的长相，就被这句话戳的膝盖疼……瞬间想分解掉了怎么办？  
“我是桃城武，你叫我阿桃就好啦。小主君怎么称呼啊？”桃城看见越前的眼神杀，立刻摸了摸脑袋，尴尬地没话找话。  
“越前龙马……”  
“哦哦，越前，你好。”  
桃城友好地伸手：“谢谢你选择我作初始的御使，我会好好努力的。”  
他指着自己手腕上那只蓝色的手环，道：“我呢，是水系的战士，克制火系荒使，你不要搞错了哦。”  
越前愣怔怔看着他，瞬间低头翻资料，才看清那一页内容：风克水克火克风，光暗互克。  
——还是日式RPG套路？  
眨了眨眼睛，越前合上资料，清了清嗓子说：“请多指教，阿桃前辈。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

桃城一锄头下去，翻起一团土块，松松散散的痕迹顺着他的动作划出笔直的小土沟。他精壮的上半身布满汗水，阳光照耀下熠熠生辉。  
“嘿哟嘿哟，农活好快乐……”  
他唱着一首古怪的歌，令坐在旁边休息的越前微微侧目。阿桃前辈，意外是个很开朗的人嘛。  
越前睁着金色的近乎透明的双眼，看见一群群小精灵跟在桃城脚步后，它们生着或如蝴蝶，或如蜻蜓的翅膀，在松过的土壤间播种，忙碌不停，情绪高昂。  
越前微微偏过头，几只可爱的小精灵端来一只托盘，漂亮的木瓶，两个水杯。木瓶里装着清甜可口的山泉水，他尝了尝，沁凉怡人，身体和心灵的暑气都消散了。  
桃城拖着他的锄头，一屁股坐在越前旁边，拎起木瓶子便对嘴大口大口地灌起来。  
“哟——呵——真舒服！”  
阳光晃动的燥热不堪，微风带走发散的阵阵暑气，舒服的令人昏昏欲睡。  
桃城和越前说起了家乡的趣事。他的家乡叫“绵绵村”，在这片扇形大陆的一角，是个传说中非常富庶的鱼米之乡。往来靠行舟，日里捕鱼捉虾，每天的生活都很热闹。  
“越前有机会一定要去看看，那里的鱼汤滋味可美。”  
半天功夫，桃城已经改口小主君为越前了。男孩没有不适，他更喜欢这样的称呼。  
“应该会去的吧，只要进度到那里。”越前心不在焉地说。  
“呃……也是。”桃城挠挠头，“差点忘记了，越前你不是这个世界的人呢。”  
岂止不是这个世界的人，我还知道这里是个虚幻的游戏世界。越前默默地想，你不是也知道吗？他张了张嘴，终究没有问出口。  
拿系统奖励修葺主宅，开启了第一个建筑——农田，大宅中的厨房也随即解锁了。越前升级了仓库，他把桃城这位御使放进农田，并没有加成，桃城的生活技能可是池塘，养鱼养虾的水产类，但能让农田运作起来，至少晚上就能出点食材，放进厨房做点菜了。  
这个游戏没有中间制造的加工程序，依然是原材料——制造的一条龙，只要有食材，厨房中开启的菜单，就能做出美味的料理，当然……仍然要靠御使。  
越前研究了一番，决定自己做攻略，他和桃城经常说不到一起去。  
在桃城的嘴里，“系统”是一个叫“会馆”的机构，在各个大陆的不同城市里都有据点，专门负责御使们的需要。他来到越前的花鸟院，依凭缘分，还有其他的“他”，如同平行世界那般存在于其他的“花鸟院”。桃城的概念里，清扫荒使，让每个村落和城镇恢复正常是御使的使命，也是他们得以拥有能力的原因，他在会馆学习了许多关于荒使的知识，也开发了自己的力量。但是这些在越前眼里，只是主线任务要推图的概念。这片扇形大陆正在发生的事，于桃城是一整个世界，在越前统统只是游戏设定。这让小主君的话听起来晦涩难懂，桃城困惑不已。  
越前也很无奈。他能看到的风景，浮光的屏幕操作界面，桃城并不能看到，连和他解释的地方也无从下手。最后，越前干脆不说了。  
比如桃城武的属性资料，越前就没法向他展示。即便说了，也会被认为是会馆收集的资料。里面有基础的属性，技能，还有专属桃城武的单元故事线，根据好感值开放呢。  
越前点掉桃城武的故事一，那个金灿灿的完成按钮，桃城的资料立刻更新了，出身绵绵村，爱好捕鱼等等……代表好感度的小红心多了一颗。  
这只是第一阶段。

会馆——既然御使们这么称呼系统，越前也从善如流了。他们给的打赏不错，花鸟院的大宅经过翻新，恢复了往日的气派，不得不说，那只兔子没有撒谎呢。  
主宅是休息的地方，一楼是大广间，还有御使们的房屋，以及会议厅。越前的主君房在二楼，还有他专属的书房等等。西侧那片屋子是仓库、厨房，医药房，还有未开启的功能。东侧那片屋子是大浴池，餐厅，还有未开启的娱乐房……真是一应俱全，应有尽有。  
越前的书房中有一座花鸟院的模型，属于建造功能的实体化，他能从模型里俯瞰整座花鸟院，包括周围的山林、湖泊和野地，清楚它们将会被开垦成什么模样……还有哪些未开放的建筑。只是现在，他的经费不足，自身等级也受限制。  
越前叹了口气，他研究的颇为仔细，资料看的再多，也难免疲惫了。书房正中央的墙上挂着一副未解锁的扇形地图，标着“赤金时代”，这就是主线副本的入口了。第一个副本，或者说第一个主线地点，名为“稻香村”，越前本想自己前去看看，但他还不太懂，游戏中的战斗规则。实体化的操作，真的能像游戏那样隔着屏幕指导吗？实际的伤亡，流血，是否极具危险。治疗又是如何做到，御使们受伤和主君受伤，治疗方案一致吗？这也是越前没有贸然带桃城过去的原因。虽然根据资料，修复一个地点，就能多一份收入，所谓“纳贡”，就是铜钱的主要来源。而修复一个地点，意味着完成一个任务，可以得到一份晶石作报酬。  
想到晶石，越前来到小架子旁，那里摆放着一个黑色镶金纹的水碗，从桃城被选中后，它就变了模样，安安静静待在架子上，旁边挂的容袋装着五角彩色晶石。这个水碗是召唤功能的具现化，只要将晶石投入碗里，就能召唤御使。越前意外地发现，今天在它旁边，多了一个七彩琉璃纹的水碗。他好奇地凑过去，碗身立刻亮起光芒，仿佛在诱惑他投石。  
越前回到书桌，果然看见一封信函——系统，哦不，会馆的消息来的很及时。  
【亲爱的主君，本期限定召唤开启，稀有SSR两位御使，可晋级突破至UR，机会难得，快来试一试吧。by：会馆兔子君】  
越前往后阅读，两位SSR御使的资料一一呈现。  
SSR，幸村精市，属性光。出身高天之上的镜宫月者，优雅温柔，神秘莫测。  
SSR，入江奏多，属性风。羽族的智者，长老之一，擅长吹笛技艺。  
这是活动限定吗……越前看见一行小字，解释了UR级的御使是能经过突破，获得全新的力量。只有部分SSR御使才有这个实力和资质。  
他放下信，计算着现有的资源。修好主宅，开启功能屋，还造了一片初级农田，越前现在拥有60颗晶石，正好可以来个20连召唤，他还没有去主线的缘故，这是极限了。虽然会馆赠送一位初始SR御使，想在花鸟院好好居住，人手根本不够……可是要来更多的人，越前又有些犹豫。他过去总是独来独往，即便不影响人际交往，却并不喜欢热闹。  
该怎么办呢……？越前陷入了沉思。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

“人多力量大！”  
桃城武一句话点醒了越前，继而啼笑皆非，这并不是特别难思考的事。  
“比如说，我就不会做饭啦，如果越前你能把隆桑请来，就能吃到美食哦。农田活虽然也很棒，还是换个更专业的比较好吧？再这样下去，什么时候能去湖里捞鱼呢？”  
桃城碎碎念起来，真是可怕。  
越前捂了捂耳朵，最终认可，他说的才是对的。看看这个身强体壮的男人忙活一天，采来的食材只够两个人喝碗野菜汤，太凄惨了。  
越前更发现，厨房里的菜单原来不是摆着好看的呀，分那么多的菜系，有的他都看不懂。据说囊括了扇形大陆各个地方的美食。  
他不禁对桃城吐槽，这个世界的人，除了吃就没其他事情干了吗？  
桃城反而惊诧地望向他：“美食不是天道吗？”他又开始唠叨家乡的鱼汤，还有什么美味的鱼肉羹，水煮鱼片……净说些越前听不懂的话。  
行了，行了，知道你是个大吃货。  
越前心底腹诽，撇下桃城回书房去，他决定召唤新人来，再这样下去可受不了，跟阿桃前辈之间的对话简直有代沟。

越前来到小水碗边上，拿起旁边的袋子，数了数里面的晶石。60颗晶晶亮亮的五彩石头，看起来像结晶体，应该不是钻石，否则岂不更名贵。除了小兔子送的30颗，剩下的都是越前修葺宅院拿到的任务奖励。他拿出三颗晶石掂了掂，面前的碗又令人发起愁来。一只黑色镶金纹的水碗，另一只七彩琉璃的水碗，相当于有两个卡池，抽哪个比较好？  
根据经验，活动池深不见底，每每令人不胜心痛。有道是，玄不救非，氪不改命，越前是个掌机游戏爱好者，他没玩过需要付费的网络游戏，这会到了要抽卡的时候，心里七上八下，对自己的血统一无所知。  
想一想，黑色水碗什么时候都能捞，彩色水碗过去了就没有了。应该可以试一试？如果真的非洲血统，也好做个心理准备，以后不再扔石头进活动水碗好了。  
越前打定主意，将手中三颗晶石投入七彩琉璃的水碗里。  
水面泛起层层光晕，浮出一道光屏提示，分别有两块按钮，最上方写着1/10，左下角的“单抽”按钮明亮，右下角的“十连”按钮漆灰。  
越前又投进三颗石头，数字浮动，变成了2/10。他见状，一口气投入二十四块晶石，左右的数字总算对等了，“十连”的按钮也亮起来。  
越前抿了抿唇，伸手摁下那个“十连”的按钮。

一阵刺眼的光芒从窗户里迸发出去，惊醒了在外间敞着肚皮消食的桃城，他正在脑海里吃着美味的鱼汤，忘掉晚餐寒碜的野菜味，那些紫色的光芒一阵迸射，很快归于寂静。  
“哦？有新的伙伴啊。”桃城兴奋地站起来。  
主君房里又亮起一阵光芒，这时耀眼的彩金色比之前更加浓烈，桃城见状惊讶地睁大眼睛：“哇，来了什么不得了的人吗？”  
他跑进宅子里，蹭蹭上二楼，敲了敲书房的门：“越前？我可以进去吗？”  
书房那头明显传来嬉嬉闹闹的声音，一些闷重的响动靠近，房门被拉开了。  
“这不是桃城吗？喂，阿桃，你也在这里啊！”  
说话的男人和桃城一样高大，看上去忠厚老实，是个可靠的人。  
“哟，隆桑，你真的来了！”桃城武也很开心，面前的老熟人，正是他向越前提起过，非常会做饭的河村隆。  
“越前真不得了，竟然有求必应呢。”桃城跟随河村走入书房，意外发现还有数名御使站在面前。  
“呵呵呵，这不是青学的桃城嘛，真是晦气，遇到两个呢。”  
语调阴阳怪气的是个美貌青年，生着一头凌乱的黑紫色卷发，动作十分优雅，不知怎么地看起来有一股子奸诈的味道。  
桃城显然很不喜欢他，大声嚷嚷道：“观月初！你怎么出现了，圣鲁道夫世家终于把你开除了吗。”  
“这种不着调的事只会发生在你身上吧。”观月漫不经心地道，“我可是被这里的主君正正当当召唤出来的。”  
“谁知道你又要耍什么把戏，之前可是把裕太君骗走了。”桃城非常不爽地斜睨观月，这位暗之御使在他眼里可是恶人的代表。  
“阿桃不要吵架。观月桑，好久不见。”河村隆挠了挠头，忙着打圆场。  
“哼。”  
观月和桃城纷纷转开了脸。  
“大家可要好好相处啊。”说话的男子皮肤黝黑，光溜溜的脑门像个卤蛋。  
“杰克·桑原，你居然来这座花鸟院了。这下我不用再干农田的活了。”桃城武喜滋滋地跟对方握了握手。这位桑原君出身立海，跟河村一样属于火系御使，生活特长就是开垦农田。桃城看向剩下的御使。一位站在旁边的孩子，怯生生地向他打招呼，原来是山吹的坛太一，印象里是那个暴躁的风系御使大佬的跟班小弟？桃城摇了摇头，立刻看见熟悉的两个身影。  
“阿桃前辈。”  
“阿桃学长，你居然也在这里。”  
说话的两个小鬼头，一个叫加藤胜郎，一个叫水野胜雄，都是青学的小朋友呢。  
“你们两个小家伙居然也来了。”桃城非常高兴。  
河村、桑原和观月，同桃城武一样，他们都是SR级的御使，剩下三个小孩子并没有战斗力。  
一次性召唤三位SR级御使，还有三位低级的小跟班，小主君这次添人手还不错嘛。这下就有七个人可以干活了。  
桃城满意地点点头，突然发现，越前不在这里。  
“越前呢？”他好奇问。  
看见几人面面相觑，桃城又好心解释：“就是我们小主君，他人呢？”  
“哦。主君他，被我们的主上拖进幻想空间了。”桑原解释，“过一会就会出来吧。”  
“？？”桃城张大了嘴巴。  
河村难得笑道：“是啊，那位大人跟我们一起来了，就是立海的族长呢。”  
——这就是那道彩色光芒的由来？  
桃城想起传说中的那位大人，不由浑身一个冷颤，这可真是不得了！看桑原君这么开心，他们青学出身的人，可是并不轻松啊！


	4. Chapter 4

4.

越前仿佛行走在一面玻璃镜子上。浅浅的水流没过他的脚踝，如丝绸般顺滑，没有冰冷的感觉。他的脚下星光璀璨，明暗交错，载沉载浮，漂亮的像水中反光的鹅卵石。  
他抬头，天空漆黑，只有尘砂像旋风一般立起光柱，不停吸收四周发散的光芒。那些散在空气中的光点，仿佛星尘之屑，它们逐渐靠拢光柱，继而凝聚一体，形成数条通天的旋风柱子。  
那样气势恢宏的景致，如此遥远而至近，一抬头便触手可及。  
越前仰头凝视片刻，脚下的水流突然湍急了。他抬眼望去，几根如蔓藤一般带着细小尖刺的枝条，自半空中向他垂下，藤蔓上逐渐开出星星点点的小花，像一颗颗嫩黄色的小星星。  
越前伸手攫住一根枝条，它自动脱离了母枝，被拿在手中，迅速生出绒绿色的叶子。花朵层层怒放，叠成一团花束，顶端绽放出硕大的嫩黄花朵，对着越前摇摇晃晃，像在打招呼。  
“真漂亮……”越前喃喃自语。  
一道温柔的声音自空中响起。  
“这份赞美，我收下了。”  
越前诧异抬头，见到一抹身影在空中漂浮。那是一名异常美丽的男子，海蓝波浪般卷曲的长发，映着星辰的耀眼双眸，如同紫色琉璃。他穿着一袭宽袖的唐装，双足赤裸，有两道金色锁链缠在脚踝上。男子身后铺天盖地的婆娑树影，空气中飘起淡淡的月桂香气。  
他笑容温柔，眸色却冰冷，低头俯视身形娇小的越前龙马。  
这个孩子细嫩的皮肤似乎经不起一点尖刺便会流血，五官精致的面容上虽然有些诧异，却没有惊惧。他愣愣地盯着自己，一双如朝阳的半透明金眸，令人不敢直视呢。  
“晚安，你就是花鸟院的主人？”男人打量越前片刻，终于开口问道。  
“是的……你是谁？”越前毫无畏惧地直视对方。  
“我是你召唤出来的御使。”  
“哦。那能不能请你先下来？这样仰着头，好累。”  
“……”  
海蓝色长发的美人眨了眨眼，终于从半空中飘了下来，落在越前面前。  
他的身形修长，越前暗暗比了比，视线停留在对方胸口往下的地方。  
啧，御使为什么都长这么高！  
越前心中不快，指着手中的花，问：“这是你的吗？”  
“送给你。”男人愉悦地说。  
“那，周围也是你做出来的？”越前又问。  
男人在浅浅的水流中走了两步，低头轻轻拂过水面，声音仿佛空气：“这是我故乡的风景。”  
他广袖一挥，水中的星光缓缓游弋，仿佛归向牵引的方向，露出河流原本的面目。  
越前低头一看，顿时睁大双眼，难以置信地愣住了。  
在河流之下，是人间的万家灯火，山峦与野原，那般清晰入目。  
“这是银河。”男人淡淡地道，“你正站在银河的九天之上。”  
他的声音在空气中飘来荡去，空旷地像亘古洪钟在回响。  
“这里是镜宫，我家乡的外院，你喜欢这里吗？”  
他露出似笑非笑的神情，梦幻的一触即碎。  
越前怔怔望向他。  
“你究竟是谁？”  
男人没有回答，他宽大的袖子拢住了这个花鸟院里小小的主君。  
【我是你的御使哦。】  
他的声音钻进了越前的脑海，催眠般令他昏昏欲睡。越前的双眼一阵模糊，失去了意识。

有一阵温柔的香气，像甜甜的糯米团子。越前吸了吸鼻子，从酣睡中醒来。他听见桃城在说话，空气里热闹声不绝耳。  
“这个又甜又咸的叫团子的东西，真的会让越前喜欢吗？”阿桃前辈的嗓门仍然很大。  
“错不了。小主君喜欢日式的和食，这种酱油味团子是他那的特色。”这个自信满满的声音还挺好听。  
“你确定？这应该是观月桑的黑暗料理吧。”啊呀，真难得，阿桃前辈在和人吵架？  
“真失礼。你这个来自粗俗乡野的渔夫，就不要对精致的和菓子作评价了。”  
“你说什么！”  
“好啦好啦，不要吵架，小主君很快就醒了。阿桃，帮我把这个寿司拼好。”又一个男性的声音。  
“呵呵，还是河村君的‘花见’寿司有品味。”  
“观月君过奖了，呵呵。”

越前从被窝中爬出来，意外自己换上一套日式小挂。他站起来，打开房门，就见到三位男子正对着一桌食物，互相说话。正中间摆着一朵巨大的花盏，上面缀满各色寿司，还有和风酱油团子，以及三色团子。越前咽了口水，他饿了。  
“越前，你醒了。”桃城飞快来到他身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，“这副小身板不多吃点东西，很容易饿晕呢，快来快来。”  
他拉着越前走到桌旁，越前抬头看了看另外两人。  
“初次见面，小主君。我是观月初，人称奇才的点心师。”那个声音很好听的男人撩了撩头发，自豪地说，“我研究和菓子多年，以后请多指教了。”  
“小主君，我是河村隆，特长是捕鱼和做料理，尤其会做寿司。”另一个棕色头发的男人憨厚老实，不好意思地摸了摸头。  
“河村桑可是跟我一起的呢。我们都是青学的人。”桃城得意洋洋地补充。  
“嘛，我来自圣鲁道夫。”观月初说。  
青学……圣鲁道夫……越前困惑。他看了看桌上的寿司拼盘和团子，突然想起来，在梦中见过另一个人。  
“阿桃前辈，你有见过那个人吗？”越前立刻问。  
桃城疑惑地问：“什么人？”  
“一个穿着很宽大衣服，看起来很漂亮的人。”越前说。  
“啊……你说立海的族长吗？他在楼下的回廊上吃点心呢。”桃城笑嘻嘻地说，“你把午餐吃了再下去找他吧。”  
“……他叫什么名字？”越前继续问。  
“幸村君吗？”回答的是观月，“可是个令人头疼的家伙呢。”  
幸村……幸村精市。  
越前瞳孔睁大，退到书桌边上拿起那封会馆的信函，重新确认了。  
没错，SSR级御使，幸村精市，属性是光……这么说，他的20连抽竟然来了这么厉害的人物吗？原来自己属于欧洲血统。  
不知复杂还是欣喜，越前放下信函，终于松了口气。这下游戏的难度可以降低了。  
这时候的他，如此天真地想。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

河村做的寿司和越前记忆中的味道一模一样，吃到家乡的料理，向来冷淡的小主君也不禁泛起一圈泪花——很快被他擦掉了。  
“芥末……进眼睛了。”越前嘀咕。  
“诶？我做的都是素寿司，没放芥末……唔唔……”河村还没说完的话被桃城捂掉，拖到一旁小声交待去了。  
“呵呵，看来河村君的技艺果然同裕太君说的一样，相当精湛呢。”观月初笑眯眯地说。  
越前又吃了个豆腐皮寿司，这才发问：“这些都是基础的素寿司，是食材不够吗？”  
军舰寿司，包裹的看起来像海苔，嚼起来才发现，其实是一种没尝过的野菜，只有简简单单的玉米粒。小卷有黄瓜寿司，山芋莓果酱寿司，清一色素菜，观月初手中花瓣形的寿司，散发阵阵玫瑰的馨香，据他说，用了玫瑰露做出来的。  
河村挠了挠头，颇为抱歉地说：“对不起啊，还没开放湖泊的捕鱼许可证，也没有建牧场，连鸡蛋的玉子寿司也做不了呢。”  
越前愣住了。  
“隆桑，你跟小主君说这些，他不懂的啦。”桃城连连摇头，“还是先把饭吃了吧。”  
越前心想，我怎么不懂呢，没推过主线拿任务奖励，当然开不了这些建筑！他很快向河村隆道谢，津津有味吃起剩下的寿司，又赞叹一番观月做的酱油团子十分还原。观月得意洋洋的模样刺激了桃城，这位高大的捕鱼男子在一旁怨念迭起，不停念叨等湖泊开放了定要做碗鱼汤云云。  
越前吃饱喝足，观月推荐他一杯绿茶，说是新开放的园子里产的新鲜玉露，坛太一君把园子照顾得很好。越前顾不得喝这杯香茗，将怀中藏了许久的一串信物交给桃城。接过信物的桃城乐不可支，赶忙将它们使用了。只见一道道蓝光闪现，钻进桃城手腕上的手环，荧荧蓝光凝聚，点缀一颗漂亮的浅色碧石，排在五个空位的最左边。  
桃城哈哈大笑：“太好了。没想到越前你这么厉害，还出了不少我的信物呢。”  
越前心想果然，这是给阿桃前辈升星用的。他虽然没玩过手机上的网络游戏，倒是一直听同学们念叨，一会强化，一会升星的，终于搞明白其中关窍。像阿桃前辈这样，就叫作“升星”吧，他偷偷点开桃城的资料，浮空的光屏在三位御使眼前晃动，他们都没有反应。又是一个御使们看不见的会馆功能大验证，越前看了看，果然，阿桃前辈那张笑得傻乎乎的头像下方，一排五颗空着的星星，出现了第一颗浅蓝色的星星。  
越前摇摇头，视线一瞟，继而大吃一惊，桃城武居然只有一级！明晃晃的lv.1让越前愣住了，代表经验的绿色进度条只前进了一小格。他很快又查看了观月初和河村隆，两个人也只有一级，观月初好一些，绿色进度条停在中间。  
这是怎么回事？  
越前呆愣了一会，听见河村向桃城恭喜，观月酸溜溜地和桃城抬杠。  
他跳下座位，和三人打过招呼，直接跑出房间了。

走廊上是哼着歌的一位黑皮肤的男人，看起来刚刚干完活，洗过了澡，他手中拿着毛巾擦拭光溜溜的脑门，看见越前跑下楼梯，愉快地打了招呼。  
“小主君午安啊，睡得好吗？”  
越前停了下来。  
“你是……”  
“哦哦，我叫杰克。杰克·桑原。”这位酷似南美人的黑皮肤汉子笑起来，“今天的农田活已经干完了，剩下的家养精灵们会处理。”  
“辛苦你了。”越前说。  
他越过桑原的时候，顺道问：“你知道幸村精市在哪里吗？”  
桑原一愣：“族长？他在那边走廊尽头的茶室里吃点心吧。河村君太厉害，地里出产的食材越来越多，他做的料理也越来越丰富了。”  
“谢谢你。”  
越前来不及多说话，飞快地跑远了。  
他经过走廊，看见庭院里两个孩子在打扫落叶，看见越前，他们同他打了招呼。加藤胜郎和水野胜雄，也是两位新御使。越前回忆他召唤的情形，除了阿桃前辈的信物，他还拿到了一些其他人的，真正召出来的御使，一共有七位。  
他拉开茶室的门，一袭紫蓝色身影正靠卧在正对遥远湖景的水榭，背对着越前。海蓝色长发披肩而散，落在明丽的广袖上。听见响动，幸村精市转过头来，打量越前一番，笑意盈盈地说：“你睡醒了。”  
“你对我施幻术了吗？”越前没好气地走进前，这个男人漂亮得他不太敢直视。  
“哪有，只是现身的时候，一点小小的气氛罢了。”幸村眨了眨眼睛，看见越前剖过来的眸光，犀利地心头一跳，“按照越前君你们那的说法，就是抽出SSR卡必然自带的……特效？”  
越前惊讶地微微张嘴：“你知道我那个世界的事情？”  
“这是自然。”幸村也不遮掩，他坐直了身体，替龙马倒了一杯茶。  
“我不喝，太苦了。”越前说。  
幸村摇头：“这是水果茶。观月君的拿手绝活，配比正正好。花鸟院还没开商店街，自然买不到相宜的茶具。”  
越前接过小瓷盏，尝了口，果然甜甜酸酸的很合口味。  
“商店街是什么？”他问幸村。  
谁知，男人听闻即苦笑：“看来，小朋友没有好好念书。”  
“谁是小朋友啊。”越前瞪了他一眼。  
“失礼。但以我的年纪来说，你还只是个小小小不点呢。”幸村笑道。  
“……”  
这也不是你叫我小朋友的理由啊。  
越前心中腹诽，仍然耐着性子问：“商店街是什么。我刚刚来这里，什么都不知道。”  
会馆那只兔子除了带路，什么都没好好引导嘛。  
幸村撑着额头，微微倾身，搭在柔软的靠卧上。越前才注意到，这间茶室，似乎比过去华丽了，物件的摆设也丰富了。  
“很意外？”似乎看出他在想什么，幸村心情很愉悦。  
“嗯……你做的吗？”越前问。  
对方失笑：“只要你种出棉花，工坊自然能制造出这些摆件。”  
“工坊？”  
“你除了厨房，没有发现，这里还有工坊吗？”  
越前抿住了唇。  
幸村轻轻推了推面前那只盛着茗果的小碟，温柔地道：“先吃一些，我再和你慢慢说吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

6.

河村隆先生做的茗果，据说又叫米果，是大米磨粉制成，不同的颜色代表不同口味，材料皆出自园中种的花果。丹蔻红的是观月桑最喜欢的玫瑰味，浅黄色口味的是九轮草，紫色的散发葡萄的香气……  
越前尝出甜甜的蜂蜜味，真不容易，有了花园，就能设置蜂箱了。不过，听说过菜地里也可以，养蜂人会根据不同的季节，不同的花卉来采不同品种的蜂蜜。  
幸村悠悠的声音在耳边回响：“正如你所见，这座花鸟院，可以通过原料，制作不同的东西，但都有局限呢。”  
他的声音真好听，如果新手引导是幸村精市来做，自己肯定能更快提起对游戏的兴趣。越前默默地想。  
“比如？”  
“一些‘非关生机’的东西吧。”  
——这个答案有些抽象了。  
越前喝着水果茶，他刚刚被河村的花见寿司喂得饱饱，实在吃不下更多点心。水果茶酸酸甜甜，他尝出了草莓的味道，还有美味的红莓果。  
可是，哪里有NPC这么引导的？  
越前抿了抿唇，很好按下了一丝情绪，从来到这个世界，他就处处受限制，一无所知的可怜。但他习惯了不依赖别人，将那份对未知的焦虑悉数压下，连桃城也没有察觉。  
“看来，你对我的说法有点意见呢。”幸村略带笑意的嗓音说不出的愉悦，似乎越前的表现很好取悦了他。  
“你也接触过我们这的人了，就没有什么感想？”幸村反问。  
感想吗……越前想了想，十分无奈地说：“你们好像很喜欢吃东西。”从认识桃城就察觉了，河村和观月的出现更加佐证了这点，他们三句不离饮食，就像“吃”是一件天大的事情。  
“你也不笨。”幸村的夸赞换来一双大眼睛的直视。啊呀……生气了，这孩子的眼睛像琥珀般漂亮呢。  
“好了，不逗你。扇形大陆是美食的国度，在这里唯有料理和厨艺才是大家追求的极致，为了一个秘密菜谱，可是会发动战争的哦。”  
哈？这是什么世界观？  
越前不解地问：“不是说御使和荒使的战争吗？”  
“那只是净化这片大陆贪婪的人心，恢复旧有秩序的过程。”幸村叹道，“战争是无情残酷的。”  
“越前君并非救世主，可以不用有太大的负担，住在花鸟院好好生活就可以了。你只是带来改变的一个契机，千万不要太逞强了。”幸村伸手，轻轻擦去越前唇角的点心粉，柔柔的声音像春风，絮絮地交待。  
“只要待在花鸟院里，你就是最安全的。”  
“……发展基地才是第一要务吗？”可惜，他的一番话听在越前耳朵里，变成了可以考据的攻略。  
幸村没有回答，只是仔仔细细地打量越前，露出一个些微无奈的苦笑：“你啊……”  
怎么了，说的不对吗？越前感到困惑。  
“算了……你的事，还是从长计议吧。”幸村支起下颌，看起来打定了主意。  
“你刚刚不是问我，这些怎么来的？”他拍了拍靠枕，平淡地说，“农田不仅能种蔬菜和谷麦，还能种植地里出产的一切，比如亚麻和棉花……”  
幸村精市的娓娓叙述，终于让越前龙马明白了，整座花鸟院的“循环系统”。  
农田分旱田和水田，概念性区分，设计上却并不复杂，只要让一名御使进驻农田，整个建筑就能自动运作起来，依靠先前越前在桃城身后看见的透明翅膀的小精灵，它们才是干活的主力军，御使能起到的作用，只是产出加成而已，源源不断的各色食材会送入主宅里的仓库。  
类似的建筑一共有五处，分别是：田、园、林、庄、湖。  
田里产出的是地产，不拘品种。所以越前吃到米饭寿司，也尝到了新鲜的草莓、红莓果和蓝莓果。  
园里产出也很丰富，有越前最爱的葡萄，观赏的花卉，还有茶。  
那片山林将会开放为多果林，兼提供部分山珍美味；野地会开辟牧庄，家禽和牲畜都不会缺少；湖里能捕捞鱼虾，养殖水产，还能养水菜莲藕，等级上去了还会开放入海驿站，获取海味。  
这五大生活建筑，就涵盖了所有食材的获取，是花鸟院的重要基础，一级原料站。它们不受气候和季节的影响，只依照等级，解锁新的食材。  
而二级制造站，就是宅院西侧的几座工坊了。除了基础的仓库，越前开放的厨房可谓重中之重，设有六个厨师位，要知道，所有生活建筑加起来才需要五个御使，但是一个厨房就能容纳六位做菜的御使，真是了不起，不愧是以食为天的扇形大陆。厨房里不同流派、不同菜系专精的御使可以磨练技艺，开放和研究更多的菜谱，也可以通过其他渠道获取。总之，在扇形大陆，食谱就是一切命脉。  
越前很想吐槽，但他忍住了。说起吃东西，他也是很喜欢的，只是，想象一张食谱可以让世界大动兵戈，还真的很困难呢。  
除了厨房，医疗室，就是被忽略的工坊了，只要有材料，就能制造一些非料理的物件，通常是干活的工具，还有一些基础款式的摆件。但是花鸟院并不生产诸如金玉矿石，陶瓷瓦器，绫罗绸缎等东西，就需要去商店街购买其他原料，或者干脆购买成品。  
简单说，非关饮食的生活物资，还需要商店街的补给，所幸使用的货币是铜钱。  
越前听的昏昏欲睡，总算知道仓库、厨房、工坊、药室的四件套就是二级制造建筑了。  
东屋的娱乐设施统统属于软需求，有什么建造什么就好了。  
越前想了想，问了两个问题：“可是。你刚刚说的，就算种出亚麻和棉花，只能做出基础的家具吧，这几样茶壶茶杯和碟子，到底怎么来的？”  
“这些是会馆赠送的东西。”  
“诶？”  
“我重建了种植园和工坊，尝试种了不是农产品的东西，会馆送来一些摆件和装饰。”幸村说。  
原来还是任务奖励啊，越前听明白了。  
“第二个问题，为什么你可以操作花鸟院，随意开放新功能？”越前终于问出他最在意的事。  
幸村一愣，随即笑道：“这不是越前君希望的吗？将我任命为这座花鸟院的管家。”  
“诶？”越前再度惊讶的表情，遮也遮不住。  
“在你昏过去之前哦。”幸村好意提醒。  
越前龙马立刻打开了幸村的面板属性，华丽的代表ssr御使的边框设计，真令人赞叹。虽然那个一级很碍眼，代表“园”和“厨”的特长图标倒是显目，还有几个不太懂的图标。  
越前还没看仔细看，光屏突兀地消失了。  
“不要当着我的面侵犯隐私哦。”幸村似笑非笑地说。  
“……”  
越前试着再要打开，却无法成功了。  
“你怎么做到的？”他相当惊讶。  
“秘密。”幸村拒绝回答。  
“不公平，我不能查看你的属性，怎么安排事情？”越前一把抓住幸村的袖子，“快取消！”  
幸村顺势拉过他，满满抱在怀里，凑近越前的耳畔低声说：“不可以。只有我的资料，小朋友不准看。”他轻轻咬了咬越前的耳垂，软软的，有股甜甜的味道。  
“如果你不听话，我要罚的哦。”  
他眨了眨眼睛，对上越前捂住耳朵，微微怔住的表情，低头含住了他的嘴唇。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

柔柔软软的触感像在吃着果冻，也不是真的可以咬下去。甜甜的味道是刚刚品尝过的花果茶，湿漉漉的灵动的感觉是……  
越前睁大眼睛，他终于反应过来，自己似乎被人亲吻了。  
可是，这个感觉叫作“吻”，连魂魄都要被吸食出去，大脑一团浆糊，真的难以拒绝——他的初吻就这样稀里糊涂被一个长相过分地绝色倾城的男子夺走了。  
等幸村精市放开他，越前睁着泛起水雾的大大的眼睛，愣愣地盯着对方瞧。  
“怎么了，太震惊，呆掉了？”幸村回味一般舔了舔唇，自言自语道，“比我想象中滋味要好得多呢。”  
——过分。  
越前“腾”地站起来，气红了脸，一半是含羞带臊。不知道为什么，看见幸村这张脸，他总觉得是自己占了大便宜。  
他不知道，这点生涩的害羞模样，看在对方眼里究竟有多可口美味。  
“你不准转移话题！哪里有身为玩家的我，看不见你们御使的卡牌的道理。”  
“玩家吗……卡牌吗……”幸村托腮凝神，似乎在想什么难以解决的问题，“你的情况比我预料的要严重呢。”  
他说。似笑非笑的神色透露着难以理解的高深莫测。  
“龙马，你过去的世界，已经不存在了哦。认清这个事实，对你在这里的生活比较好。”  
“……什么意思？”  
“在你的思维里，我们只是被你操纵的名为‘卡牌’的呈现，对吗？——趁早放弃这个想法比较好哦。虽然，扇形物语是以人类智慧的结晶凝聚的世界观，简简单单的把它当作一个游戏，可是会吃苦头的。”  
第一次，男人慢条斯理地用温柔的语气说着过于认真的话。  
“当你说得对。你别告诉我这里还有什么恋爱机制，我还要负责和你们谈恋爱。”越前没好气地说。  
幸村眨了眨眼睛：“这也不是没可能。”  
“敬谢不敏。”越前气呼呼地抱臂而立，他很久没有被人这般惹动，险些失去了耐性。  
“不管你说什么，现在的情况是，我们要继续建造花鸟院，没错吧？”  
幸村仔细端详越前的表情，意识到这个孩子并未真正理解他说的话。也许时日久了，他才会真正明白吧。扇形大陆对这个可怜又可爱的迷失的魂灵而言，已经是一个真正的世界了，在此之前，虚假的归属感，并不能让越前踏实下来。  
他理了理广袖上绣着的几缕穗子，附和小主君道：“是呢。制造必要的生存空间，到哪里都是必须的……”  
“所以，你作为本院最厉害的御使，是不是要出点力呢？我们应该前往赤金时代的副本，跑一跑主线了。接下来的功能都无法开放，不是吗？”  
“不好意思，我没这个打算。”  
“哈？”  
越前龙马目瞪口呆，看着方才还精神奕奕的御使，突然身形一歪，姿态优雅地挨上背后的靠枕，甚至打了个呵欠。  
“老人家动不得筋骨，很容易困乏呢，河村桑的寿司真是太好吃了……”  
“等等！”越前一步迈上前，推搡着幸村，“你不要闹了，我刚刚都看到了，你明明擅长打点园艺，还擅长厨艺，喂……”  
他的话语戛然而止，幸村宽大的袖子缠住了他，搂住他的腰带进怀里，他们靠得太近了，那抹月桂的清幽香气钻进越前的脑海，漾起星星点点的朦胧睡意。  
幸村凑近他的脸，鼻尖仿佛碰在一起：“龙马君这是不满足，还想要更多吗？”他低柔的嗓音带着蛊惑人心的意味，轻轻衔住越前的嘴唇含了含，一个额外的奖励。  
“暂时先这么多吧，小孩子只需打起精神来。”  
越前恍惚了一会才清醒过来，恼怒地从幸村身上爬下来，他选择不再跟对方纠缠。  
“你就呆在这里无聊透顶吧。”  
花鸟院的小主君恶狠狠地撂下狠话，去找桃城武解决主线任务去了。  
幸村优雅地支额静思，唇畔微微隐着笑意。他想知道。越前龙马，这个他一直关注的孩子，究竟还要花多长时间走上正轨。幸村精市，最不缺的就是耐性，还有时间。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

花鸟院第一次集体会议，在大宅院中的大广间举行了。  
越前龙马的视线缓缓扫过在座的各位，SR级别的御使——水系的桃城武打着哈欠，火系的河村隆正在和桑原交谈务农经验，暗系的观月初打理着他紫黑色的漂亮美甲，龙马仔细一瞧，还是做了猫眼石的特制甲面。R级的御使——三位和越前差不多的小孩体型的卡牌，围着长条形的矮桌子，彼此窃窃私语。  
他们对自家的小主君都还不够熟悉。越前心想，是时候和大家好好合计一下这座花鸟院的事宜了。  
他开门见山地说：“现在的功能开放进入瓶颈，我们是时候进行主线任务，开启更多生活建筑。”  
水野胜雄纳闷地问：“什么是功能开放？”  
加藤胜郎和坛太一面面相觑，后者刚从园中回来，正利用会议时间，研究新种的茶叶的生产状况。  
“龙马君说话真的好难懂啊。”加藤说道，他们看越前亲近，不知不觉唤了本名。当然，越前也没有阻止他们的理由，相反还挺喜欢的。  
“哎呀，越前的意思呢。就是，这个——”桃城武掏了掏耳朵，在座诸位属他和越前认识时间最长，虽然也只长了那么一点点啦。自然地替越前解释，“我们不是把农田和园子收拾好了吗，还有牧庄没有建，山林还没开发，湖里都不能捞鱼。现在会馆不能派人来帮我们做这些啦。”  
“为什么？”恍然大悟之后，是更深的担忧了。几个小朋友争先问道，“是我们做的不够好吗？”  
“当然不是。”观月初冷冷地一哼，他非常不喜欢被桃城武抢了风头，截断他的话题，继续道，“会馆当然不是平白无故帮我们，总要有所建树。大家没忘记，我们御使的目的是清理荒使，替每个被污染的村落或者城镇恢复正常吧？”  
见众御使纷纷点头，观月才又道：“这些恢复的地方自然会向会馆进言，表达感激之情。会馆作为奖励，也会帮我们重建这座花鸟院。”  
“所谓‘天下没有白吃的午餐’。”桑原沉重地点点头。  
“对啦。所以我们得尽快恢复一两个村子，好在会馆那里传点名声。”桃城武立刻说，“越前过去不是我们这个世界的人，所以说话有点奇怪，大家不要介意。”  
“原来如此。我就说嘛，龙马君偶尔说的话，根本听不懂。”加藤胜郎笑了笑，捅捅越前的胳膊，“像阿桃前辈这样子说，还有…观月桑那样说，我们才听得懂哦。”  
越前沉默地没有说话，只是敷衍地点了点头。这不但要求他玩游戏，还变成了cosplay吗？仍然无所适从的感觉。桃城和观月的一席话，打开了这个世界的真正模样，反而多听他们说话，才能弄明白这里发生的事。  
河村隆看见越前的模样，以为小主君又想家了，不由得担心起来，安慰他道：“不要紧的。我们大家一起，总能渡过难关。花鸟院就像家一样，我们都会帮越前。”  
“是呀，越前君，不要太担心了。”三个小朋友也安慰起他来。  
“谢谢。我只是——”得到这些温暖，越前又变得不安起来，他真的并不习惯，在游戏和真实中渐渐模糊了界线。身边的人这么真实，他们真的是“卡牌”吗？御使的存在如同家人和朋友，幸村精市说得对，他根本没法忽视，这活生生的每个人。  
所以，他可以一如既往，平静地看着大家去出战吗？

越前坐直了身子，平静地开始说话：“像阿桃前辈和观月桑说的那样，我们需要向会馆提供成绩。”他思考着措词，这并不容易，从来有话直说，奉行做比说重要的人，有一天要和大家开会，试图将自己的计划传达。越前努力克服着两个世界的种种不同，绞尽脑汁地去回忆看过的每份文件和资料。  
“我查过第一个我们可以去……净化的村落，如果那里有荒使。不，我暂时只能确认那里需要帮助。如果我们能成功，也许会馆能派人来，帮我们修理剩下的……嗯，这个花鸟院其他废弃的地方。”  
他努力隐去了任务奖励，晶石，经验值等等概念。顺道打开了面板，注意观察在座每位御使的反应。  
他在他们面前打开了资料面板，一位位御使的资料在他眼前展开了光屏，所有人都是等级Lv.1，除了桑原，他已经达到了Lv.3，而经验值最接近Lv.2，马上就要突破的人是坛太一。越前突然明白了，桑原一直在干农田的活，这让他增加了经验值，而坛太一负责打理园子，功能建筑开放较后，他只涨了一点点经验，不够升一级。  
御使们表现出毫不在意的样子，他们一眼都没有看向越前打开的光屏。这让越前疑惑了。为什么只有幸村精市能看到打开的光屏界面？他说自己是管家，可越前找遍系统菜单，也没有那个设立管家的按钮。这究竟怎么回事？  
心中虽有疑惑，越前仍然继续道：“那个村子叫作‘稻香村’，你们听说过吗？”  
“稻香村？那不是不动峰的管辖地吗？”回答的人是河村隆。  
“是的，不动峰城主橘桔平，他的领地中确实有一个地方叫作稻香村。根据我的资料，不动峰擅长烧烤类和爆炒类的料理，我这个点心师恐怕派不上用场。”回答的人是暗之御使观月初。  
“出现了！观月桑的数据资料。真是和乾前辈一样优秀呀。”加藤胜郎和水野胜雄感慨道。坛太一激动连连，在旁边念叨着自己比不上之类。  
“切，跟乾前辈比差远了。”桃城武说。  
“呵呵，我就不和你计较了。青学的傻大个。”观月从容反击。  
根据经验，接下来又会吵起来，河村隆的老好人劝架大法，立刻跟上火药桶。越前在旁边看了会，觉得头疼万分。  
“你们倒是说说，谁能和我一起去处理这个稻香村？”他忍不住打断了阴阳怪气的观月和马上要控制不住暴走的桃城武，拉大了嗓门。  
这一声，吸引了所有人的注意。  
“主君要去净化荒使？”三个小朋友突兀地拔高声线，惊恐地看向越前。  
“怎么了？”越前莫名其妙。  
“小主君，你在想什么啊，你、你怎么可以下战场！”桑原结结巴巴起来。  
“为什么我不能去？”越前眯起了眼睛。  
“可是……”  
“好像没有听说过……”  
“越前君真是不走寻常路啊……”  
这一问难倒了在座所有人，SR级的御使们甚至开始反思起来，确实没有明确规定，主君不能去处理荒使，可那是战场，以及主人的安危是最被照顾的，他可是关系着花鸟院的灵力提供，以及御使们化形的支撑。但是——好像确实，没有规定小主君不能去？  
“会馆没有明文规定吧。”越前不满地环视四周，他从每个人的表情看出了端倪。“那就决定了，我和阿桃前辈先去稻香村一趟。”  
他记得书房里那张扇形地图，第一章主线副本，名为“赤金时代”，如果按照观月的资料，什么烧烤类和爆炒类的不动峰，应该是火系御使。那让唯一的水系御使桃城跟自己去，必然事半功倍。  
“诶？为什么是这家伙。”率先纳闷的是观月，“他只会做点海鲜汤之类的吧！”  
“有意见吗！我对鱼鲜料理的造诣，说出来吓死你。”桃城武立刻反弹。  
“可是……”  
“没有可是。我决定先带阿桃前辈出门查探情况，实在不行再回来。”越前斩钉截铁地说。他可不想再费时间解释属性相克的事情，桃城武刚来时表现的也是懂这些的，没理由观月不懂。  
“好吧，既然是小主君你的意思。”观月双手一摊，表示没有异议，“我会做一些点心，带去给你们吃的。”  
战斗buff？回血道具？还有饥饿值设定？  
越前的大脑瞬间飘过这些信息。  
在他思考间，一道清清冷冷的声音传来：“不许去。”  
幸村精市，不知何时站在大广间的玄关处，迥异于先前的温和无害，自由散漫。他气质冷凛地盯着所有人，收到他的目光，越前生生打了个寒颤，发现其他御使们也是如此。一股无形的压力朝他们袭来，令所有人大脑一瞬空白，身体几乎不得动弹。  
这就是SSR级别的光之御使——幸村精市的魄力！


	9. Chapter 9

9.

越前无惧幸村精市的压迫感，目光灼灼地直视他，冷言道：“不想参加会议的人没有资格发言。”  
“所以我来了，谁有意见吗？”幸村毫不客气地说，顺道环视四周。  
在他的目光扫视下，御使们肉眼可见地缩了缩脖子，谁还敢回答他呢。  
越前被这样强势的态度惹动了怒气，这仿佛是说，幸村精市才是这座花鸟院的主人，他这个主君竟然没有这样的威势？  
“你迟到了。”越前试图据理力争。  
“你也没有通知我开会。”幸村淡淡看了他一眼，走近长桌，熟练地盘腿坐下。在他接近的范围内，桑原很快让出了最佳位置，低着头甚是恭敬。  
如果说桑原这样尊敬幸村，因为他是他的族长倒也罢了，其他人也表现出了同等的压力，方才坐姿不雅的桃城武挺直了腰背，别说大气不敢喘的三个小朋友，连观月初也一改懒散，收起玩指甲的习惯了。  
越前一一看在眼里，心底沉重几分，又感到一点委屈。  
“那你的建议是什么？亲自去稻香村吗。”他直视幸村，“我看你并没有这个意思。”  
“呃，小主君，我们族长他……”  
“桑原。”  
幸村清冷的声音打断了桑原擅自的发言，后者很快闭上嘴。  
越前发现，幸村的声音竟然可以这样冷，带来如此大的压力。明明在临湖的别院中，他还那么温柔，像一阵轻柔的柳絮，如今却能冰冷的仿佛雪花降临。这个人，应该是光系的吧？为什么可以像冰一样让人感到寒冷？  
“你不能下战场。”幸村回归了主题。  
“原因？”越前追问。  
“花鸟院的主人作为整个居所的庇护者，不容闪失。你一旦受伤，失去所有灵力，这座花鸟院里所有的御使都会受到影响。”幸村的态度非常严肃，并不是在开玩笑。  
“谢谢你告诉我，只有‘受伤’，不会‘死亡’。”越前锐利的金眸紧紧锁着幸村精市，毫不在乎口中说出的某个单词让御使们都动摇了。  
“不不。主君死亡什么的，太可怕了！”河村隆抱住了头，似乎那个画面已让他受到冲击。  
“不要乱说话！越前君。”观月和桃城也加入了不同意的阵容。  
越前意外他们的反应，神色露出疑惑。  
怎么，在这里，他也会死亡吗？  
“你是不会死去。但你受创濒死，也不是不可能哦。”幸村为御使们的反应软化了态度，冷凛的气场稍稍收敛了。  
“会有什么影响？你知道我的意思，不准逃避话题。”越前誓要打破砂锅问到底了。  
幸村顿了顿，回答道：“你的灵力决定我们是否能发挥至100%的实力。”  
“建筑呢，是否会有影响。田庄、园林、湖泊，是否都不再运作？”  
“——那并不会。只要有御使在，就能如常运作。”  
“很好。”越前站起来，直视着幸村，“这里的循环照旧，大家所需的生活物资也很丰沛。你们来到花鸟院不是显形而来，只是借由我的灵力提供渠道来到这里。在这之前你们是在会馆里接受指导，不是吗？”  
“如果灵力减少不会影响这里的运作，我也不至于死亡，你们御使当然也不会死亡——我可从来没听说过抽到的卡牌还有收回去的道理——不用在意这句话。既然如此，为什么你还要阻止我去稻香村？”  
幸村精市看着眼前如同一团燃烧火焰般的越前龙马，他双眼迸射的光芒烧的自己心间微微烦躁，但如此避无可避的气势，像极了一只被惹怒的幼豹，正在张牙舞爪地等着随时扑过来，将它的猎物撕碎。  
他没有移开视线，却说：“你们能都下去，让我和主君单独谈谈吗？”  
话音刚落，几位御使们纷纷离席了。开玩笑！这么可怕的场合，他们可不想被波及。  
越前没有阻止这道僭越的命令，事实上他也打算让所有人离开，留下自己，好好地和幸村说道说道。打从他来到这个世界，那份挥之不去的烦躁不安裹挟着沉重的负担，将他压得喘不过气，幸村的挑衅正如一把添加的柴火，让他心中的怒意燃烧得更旺烈。  
“你并没有回答我的话，现在你可以说了。”越前追问着幸村。他发誓，如果今天幸村再拿什么话搪塞，他不介意和这个非人类的家伙狠狠打一架。  
“你确实不会死亡，但你会受伤，甚至重伤，濒死。龙马君，你上过战场吗？”幸村稍稍缓了缓态度，“你真实地流过血吗？你在那个世界里，学着杀过人吗？”  
“……”  
“你以为这是什么虚拟游戏，和过去你接触过的一样吗？你会受伤、流血，甚至体验这种创伤性伤害，你究竟有没有搞懂。”幸村冷冰冰的话语砸穿了沉默。  
……更像烈酒烹火，愈加难以控制情绪了。  
“那又怎么样？”越前咄咄逼人，透着纠缠到底的意味，“如果战斗是这个世界的规则，我有什么理由不亲自去？这是正常的吧，在你们这里。”  
“你不需要面对这些。”  
“凭什么？”  
越前露出一个嘲讽的笑：“作为这里最强的御使，你不愿意去。这个世界什么样子，你不愿意说。我只能亲自用眼睛去看，亲身去经历。如果这里不是你说的虚拟世界，是个真实的世界，我要从谁那里听到它真正的模样？系统发的邮件吗，活动促销的广告吗，还是你永远暧昧不清的态度？”  
“龙马，你冷静一点。”幸村终于察觉到越前的情况不对劲。  
“你莫名其妙成了这里的管家，可以不经过我同意擅自开放功能建筑，你能看到我的操作界面，其他人都看不到。为什么？”  
“龙马……”  
“你知道的这么多，却和那只兔子一样，完全不告诉我。你让我瞎猜，碰运气？我告诉你，战场我去定了，你休想阻止我！”  
越前突然爆发的情绪像一阵涌动的浪潮，自来到这个世界的焦虑、不安，被他深深藏于心底的压力，一并失去原本世界的痛苦和绝望，如同一个缓缓涨满的气球，此时突然炸裂了。他几乎快要失去理智，在情绪中崩塌。  
幸村迅速地施展幻术，飘满月桂香的枝条节节舒展开来，广袖中漫出丝绸卷住了越前，将他强硬地纳入怀中。  
“放手，你这个混蛋。”越前挣扎着想要离开。  
幸村在他耳边轻轻地吹了口气。  
“安静小家伙，你太累了，你需要休息。”  
“不，我才不——”越前急促地呼吸，面色逐渐接近惨白。熟悉的昏睡感再度袭来，眼前一片朦胧，他挣扎着不愿失去意识。  
“嘘——安静，乖孩子。现在闭上眼睛。对的——放松你的情绪。”幸村的嗓音如此有魔力，将越前的大脑缓慢地、逐渐地清空。  
过往的人生走马观花一般在脑海中浮现，熟悉的场景，熟悉的人们。越前紧紧闭合的双目中溢出热泪，打湿了面庞。他咬紧牙关，一声不吭，抓住幸村的指节却青筋毕露，仿佛用尽了全力。  
“没事的……龙马……我会在你身边，我们都会在你身边。你不是一个人，永远也不会是。”幸村温柔地亲吻着他，像安慰，又像怜悯。抑不住丝丝缕缕的绝望，极力支撑着不让脆弱击垮，越前忍耐着情绪崩塌的痛苦，像只无辜又可怜的困兽。  
——如斯悲伤，又如斯美丽。  
这里没有一个地方让他熟悉。没有一个人，让他真正感到信赖。不能将主导权交出去，也不能再坐以待毙了。这样想的越前撑起他未曾料到的重负，终于经由幸村的挑衅，逐渐失控。  
男人心底划过一丝懊悔，很快地消散。他将魔力包裹住怀中脆弱的珍宝，贴着他的额际，轻轻哼起一曲抚慰人心的月歌。九天之上的镜宫，令人欣羡的曲艺之乡。身为镜宫仙家的月者，幸村熟悉人类的愿望，并能满足所有向他祈求之人的心愿。  
可是越前没有向他许愿，连这微薄的安慰也不愿要。他不肯受他的安慰，亦不肯被他怜悯。但自己，分明是想要好好呵护这个小家伙，才从遥远的高天之上落入此间，心甘情愿成为他的御使。  
这是越前永远不会知道，也不需要知道的真相。  
幸村絮絮吻过越前湿润的面颊，将他沉沉拖入酣甜的睡梦之中。在那里，他将会消除这孩子的疲惫，治愈他不堪重负的心灵。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

花鸟院下起一阵小雨。真难得，明明还没有更换主院的景趣。  
加藤胜郎赤着双足，悬空坐在回廊上，盯着外面淅淅沥沥的雨帘，意外地出神。  
“龙马君做梦下雨的吗？”他喃喃自语。  
“谁知道哪。”男子的声音突兀传来，吓了他一跳。  
“阿桃前辈！你在这里干嘛。不要突然出现吓人。”加藤捂着胸口，心脏都要骤停了。  
桃城武靠着一根廊柱，捧着两块哈密瓜，面色严肃地一口口吃着。这副姿势太过诡异，直教小御使连吞几口口水。  
“龙马君，怎么样了呢？”加藤小心翼翼地问。  
“还在睡啊。”桃城口齿不清地说，“三天了。就没醒过来。立海那个族长在照顾他。”  
“可是，龙马君会昏睡，不是因为幸村、幸村族长的原因吗？”小孩子大胆地问。  
“谁知道啊——嘁，这小子早点醒来吧，真是太难看了。”  
“……阿桃前辈。”  
“啊！真是太难看了。”重复的话语像是要说服自己，桃城武将啃完的瓜皮朝外丢去，立刻被两只戴翅膀的精灵收拾干净了。  
“太难看了啊。”他嚷着这句话，渐渐走远了。  
雨仍然在下，弥漫的忧愁并未消失。

阿桃前辈，应该也是担心越前的吧。只是，他看起来，好像在生越前的气。  
水野胜雄嘀嘀咕咕的声音飘进了坛太一的耳朵，他捏了捏怀抱中的篮子，里面盛着一串串新鲜的葡萄，紫黑色的圆颗粒们莹润剔透。桑原坐在他身旁，摸了摸他的头。这次的农地种出了西瓜、哈密瓜和草莓。他们都想拿给越前尝一尝，可是小主君依然没有醒。  
据说越前发高烧，一直不退，幸村亲自去了园子，开辟出一块药园，将草药带回来熬汤汁，硬是给越前灌下去了。现在烧是退了，人还没有醒来的迹象。  
御使们是不会生病的，小主君却如此脆弱地病倒，这让花鸟院的大家无法放松，低压的情绪一阵阵地笼罩整座宅院。  
“龙马君什么时候会醒来呢。”坛太一喃喃道。  
“放心吧。有族长的照顾，他很快会好起来。”桑原在旁边安慰。  
他是火系御使，下雨使他的情绪不高，到处湿嗒嗒的感觉，光溜溜的脑门似乎也被水汽覆盖，每天总要多擦几遍。  
“等他醒来，给他吃葡萄吧。”坛太一摸了摸篮子的边框。御使们可以用能力将食物保持新鲜。在这个世界里，只有食物不能被浪费。如果龙马君吃不到，那就太可惜了。  
“会的。”桑原说。

观月初细心地修剪花朵，一枝娇嫩的月季，将它的刺一点点拔除。他想了想在屋内昏睡不醒的小主君，忍不住对旁边的河村隆道：“越前君比想象的要柔弱呢。”  
神情凝肃的男人，正在聚精会神地雕花，身为寿司达人，几乎所有日料都需要用到花卉装饰。河村隆总是默默地做这些事，准备随时给大家提供餐点，他的性格憨厚，忠实又可靠。  
只见他剪下一支赤南天，无比坚定地道：“越前不是个软弱的人。是我们忽略了他的处境，没有尽到御使保护主君的责任。”  
“是吗……”观月没有反驳，漫不经心地说。  
“独身一人到达不知道的世界，失去家人，却还表现的若无其事，尽心尽力为花鸟院和我们做计划。不如说越前君太强大了，他只是个普通的孩子吧。”  
“是呢。只有灵力充沛，不知用法。还要亲自下战场看看。越前君太过逞强了啊，这点令人沮丧。如果他再依靠我们一点就好了。”观月抚摸着光秃秃的花茎，这不合他的审美，带刺的花朵，保持现状最是美丽。可是，他不允许花儿刺伤小主君。这是御使的心意。  
“是我们无法带给越前君信赖感。”河村握了握手，“这是我们的责任。”  
“也是。时间还长。”观月插好了他的艺术品，打算将它送去越前的房间摆设。  
这次意外，让御使们皆心存愧疚。那天，留下越前和幸村据理力争，引发他的情绪崩塌，生了一场大病。这是个背井离乡，无依无靠的孩子，强撑着自己，装作大人的模样，重建花鸟院迫在眉睫，但他们没能照顾好主君，只心安理得享受他的庇护，使用他的能力。  
真是，太狼狈的是他们才对。

床上越前不安地昏睡，纤细的身影瘦瘦小小，退烧后也掩不去潮红的脸蛋。他呓语不停，深深陷入梦魇之中。  
幸村绞了一块温热的湿巾，轻轻擦拭越前的身体，这几日他做熟练的事，用酒精替越前消热。强行灌下的几碗药汁好歹将高烧退干净了。  
昏暗的房内，幸村精市始终不发一言，双目灼灼似夜中的明灯，透着难以名状的情绪，他舍不得越前受苦，这个孩子不会死去，就只能这般没轻没重地病着。  
叹息地轻轻抚过潮红的脸颊，幸村低头，小家伙薄薄的眼睑不停地颤抖，似乎梦境让他极为不安，却又不肯好好醒来。幸村轻吻他闭合的眼睛，脑海中浮现出男孩那双朝阳般璀璨夺目的眼睛，澄澈的眸子不含一丁点杂质，瞳仁是更深一点的火核。  
他开始想念它们了。  
“快点醒过来，你睡的够久了，龙马……”幸村喃喃低语，耳边不绝的轻声呢喃，依稀可辨。  
妈妈、爸爸、卡鲁宾、哥哥。  
这是他的家人们。过去的。每一个人，幸村都见过。他叹息地搂紧这个失去一切的小小少年，将他和他的梦魇，一起碾碎。空气中的月桂香气越发浓厚了，幻术加持下，越前很快又陷入无梦的世界。幸村伸手轻抚他的眉心，小小的褶皱，一点不足为虑的忧思。  
他阖上双眸，华丽轻盈的唐装铺满了被子，一同陷入深眠。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

他梦见了过去。  
美国洛杉矶那熟悉的庭院，卡鲁宾来回奔跑的身影，院子里传来爸爸和哥哥打球的声音，妈妈在客厅里准备茶点，看见他睡眼惺忪地从楼上下来，笑着向他递去一杯热茶。  
加了柠檬片的蜂蜜红茶哦，酸酸甜甜很开胃，龙马你也太贪睡了，午觉应该提前一小时醒过来，你哥哥和南次郎已经打了有段时间，快去看看吧。母亲温柔的声音带着取笑，责备都不用力。  
他捧着的红茶香气馥郁，沁人心脾，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔反驳的话语，让母亲轻笑又调皮地用一块小饼干堵住了。烘烤得真正好的曲奇饼，缀着几粒他喜欢的葡萄干。  
于是小跑地往后院子里奔，看见小主人的卡鲁宾以为是竞赛游戏，踩着他的后脚跟哒哒地跟了过来。  
卡鲁宾，不要跟着我，会踩到你啦。含糊不清地吞咽最后一点饼屑，他弯腰揉揉爱猫的脑袋，冲进走廊尽头那一片亮堂堂的光芒里——  
花鸟院落雨不止的第七天，越前龙马睁开了眼睛。

雨停之后，天高云阔，湖水碧蓝净洗，如同娇丽少女梳扮过最好的模样。一切都很“新”。  
越前龙马临窗望去，风暖日和，花鸟院恢复了过往的盎然生机。  
观月初端了一份药粥，轻轻放在越前身侧，他不想打扰对方大病初愈后的沉思。将新鲜的花卉置换了干花，是他一贯喜欢的红玫瑰。独特的浓郁香气，唤醒了越前的记忆。  
病中萦绕不去的清雅的月桂香气，仿佛还残留在鼻尖。越前眨了眨眼，很快又闭上了。自他清醒以后，空无一人的房间，仿佛从未有人来过。意识尚且朦胧，看见的模糊人影，温凉体温的触感，仿佛不曾存在过。又怎么可能呢？  
“龙马君生病的时候，都是幸村族长在照顾你。”手捧葡萄的少年一本正经地说，态度相当的认真。  
是吗……那个和他发了好大脾气的男人，就这样消失了，还在花鸟院的一隅安居，就是不再来看他。  
越前吃着清甜的药粥，和之前恢复身体的一些补品一样，不是河村隆和观月初会做的料理。知道是谁这么体贴地照顾他，可是避而不见的态度，又不那么体贴了。  
幸村精市绝对不是会感到“相见难为情”的人，他这样做，总有越前龙马不明白的理由。  
“龙马君要快点好起来呀。”坛太一认真道。  
只有这件事才是花鸟院的大家共同的心愿。  
醒来后的越前比过去更沉默，他始终有一道无法释然的心结。源于梦中失去了所有。  
突然经历了光怪陆离的世界，在日渐安稳的生活中，悄然洒下名为痛苦的种子，仿佛应激创伤延迟了到来，终究还是不期而至。  
他安安静静吃完了饭，积蓄着身体里的力量。  
唯有时间，一往直前，毫无退路。

“主君的身体恢复了大半，算是好事吧。”御使们聚集一堂商讨事宜，观月语气轻松不少，“但是快点开放牧庄比较好，没有蛋肉和牛奶，营养可跟不上。”  
“是啊……”河村隆忧心忡忡，“老是吃素可不行，能调养的东西太局限了。”  
“可是，不尽快处理一两个村子，向会馆请求帮助，开不了牧庄的吧？”青学两个孩子担忧地说，“龙马君的身体，不要紧吗？可以提供御使们去稻香村的灵力？”  
“暂时还有困难。”观月断言，他的数据无可指摘。  
“真伤脑筋啊。”  
大家陷入了低气压中，难得在场却始终安静地不发一言的桃城武也让河村隆担心不已。似乎越前大病一场，也让向来开朗的男子有了心结。  
“幸村怎么说？”观月问桑原。那位花鸟院最厉害的御使明明非常关心小主君，病中片刻不离，不假他人之手地照顾，却在越前病愈后表现的疏离了。像这样的小集会，幸村不会出现。  
“族长什么都没说呢。”桑原摸了摸脑袋，也感到了困惑，“虽然每天下厨替越前君做药膳，对今后花鸟院的计划可是一个字也没提过。”  
“不愧是幸村，永远猜不透他的想法。”观月冷笑。  
“那位大人可是被誉为全大陆最强的御使。”河村说。言下之意，不会轻易让人懂的。  
“……也是。”  
众人默契地陷入了安静。过了一阵子，纸门被突兀地拉开了，大病初愈的越前站在他们面前。  
“越前君？”  
“龙马君？”  
“小主君？”  
面对神色各异的御使们，越前的目光缓缓停留在安静沉默的桃城武身上。  
“明天，我和阿桃前辈去稻香村。观月桑，河村桑，准备的事情拜托你们了。”  
“什么？！”众人吃了一惊。  
“等一等，你刚刚病好，怎么可以出去。”观月着急地阻止。河村和桑原也不同意。  
越前笃定地望着大家：“我会好好解决问题。”  
“可是……”  
“随便你喜欢吧。”淡淡的声音传来，凝固了空气。始终沉默的桃城武开口了，居然是这样的回答。  
“那么拜托了。”越前点了点头，转身离开。  
在他走后，河村隆激动地说：“阿桃！你怎么可以答应越前，万一出了什么事……”  
“那家伙的想法，怎么可能轻易改变啊！”桃城大声地打断，“既然是主君，好好听他的命令不就行了。”  
他猛然站起来，大步离开了，纸门传来重重的拉合声，像是宣泄着谁的怒火。  
“阿桃……”河村喃喃地念叨，他看出了憋着一口气的伙伴，已经要控制不住情绪了。难道还在生越前的气吗？  
“阿桃前辈不要紧吗？”加藤胜郎怯生生地问。  
没有人回答。  
观月初轻轻叹气。看来，只能选择相信他们了。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

离开会议的桃城武仍然止不住地烦躁，自从越前大病一场，他就无法坐视主君在眼皮子底下情绪崩溃的事实。他们这些御使究竟算什么呢？越前看待他们仅仅是一个异乡的过客吗？  
不被主君信任——这样的屈辱，让桃城武无法淡定如初了。  
他在院子里焦躁地来回走动，扇着前襟，做了几个深呼吸。赌气般答应越前一同前往，也不是毫无考量。越前的身体大病初愈，没有很好地补充营养，只靠幸村的药膳，还有听说主君病了，会馆送来的贴补物资，并不能解决根本问题。  
花鸟院开启牧庄迫在眉睫，和荒使战斗既然是他们的宿命，桃城武义不容辞！只是越前想去，考虑他这么幼小，灵力不足够让两名御使出战，由他跟去做个照应，也是没办法中的办法了。  
也许越前的灵力经过锻炼，会更加充沛呢？  
桃城武想了有的没的，冷不防看见越前走进了院子。  
“……”  
“……”  
二人陷入尴尬的沉默。  
越前张了张嘴，终于先开口说：“阿桃前辈在生气吗？”  
“……啊。你这个臭小子，”桃城忍无可忍，“有话直说，一直自己背负有什么意义，还不是病倒了。”  
“很抱歉。”  
“不是你说抱歉的场合吧！”桃城提高了声量，想起眼前的病人，“啧”了一声压低嗓子道，“算了。你在想什么，我们都不知道。如果越前不能信任我们，应该是作御使的我们的责任吧。”  
“……”  
“但是啊，身体是自己的本钱吧。像那样不爱惜，越前也有错。”  
“……”  
“啧，真是麻烦。”桃城直朝屋里走去。  
“阿桃前辈。”越前喊住了他，提醒道，“明天……”  
“明天在院子里等！我说过的话会做到。”桃城头也不回地走了。

越前静静地在院子里站了很久。  
天幕中星云流转，璀璨夺目。这是花鸟院的夜景，在他的庇护下，这个源源不断汲取灵力的院子，正井然有序，夜以继日地运转。  
这里景致优美，是个人类思维凝聚成的游戏世界，它是梦幻乐园，也叫虚拟世界。但是——它这么真实地存在着，也有活生生的人们。对自己来说，它是个陌生的避难所，但对所有到达花鸟院的人来说，它是个家。  
自己……真的很差劲吧……越前心头缓缓流逝一点倦怠感。  
明明召唤了大家，却没有很好顾及他们的心情，别说信任了，连基础的交往也不曾在意。  
这也是幸村回避自己的原因吗？他察觉了在自己眼里，所有“御使”只不过是匆匆的过客，一个道具般的存在吗。  
越前闭上双眼，冷风穿透身体，失去所有的无力感攫获了他。  
须臾，他再度睁开眼睛，夜色中如同火光般耀眼的双眸，重新变得熠熠生辉。  
——不论如何，他会照顾好花鸟院，保护这片净土，还有属于他的御使们，以越前龙马之名起誓。  
越前转身进了宅子。他轻轻穿过连接偏院的走廊，来到一间房门外，犹豫地停住脚步。  
房门内住着可以风轻云淡又优雅从容，也能凛冽如寒风撕碎一切的幸村精市。  
时而沐如春，时而严如冬。令人捉摸不透，也无法轻忽的神秘月者。  
他但笑不语时，那双看透了一切的紫琉璃眼睛光华流转，藏尽所有秘密。越前想，幸村分明应该无所不知，无所不晓——但他始终不肯坦诚相待。  
不论如何，应该道谢？为病中那人无微不至的照顾。醒来后又无缘无故的疏离。可是他越想要去，越发觉得没了理由。  
越前的双眸微微黯淡，终于下定决心，转身离开了。  
房门内，幸村斜倚着床榻，一直悬在空中的酒杯终于缓缓放下。桂花陈酿的香气飘满屋子，他微敛双眸，一点儿失落之余，竟也感到一丝轻松。

清晨早早，越前龙马便和桃城武出现在院中，其他人赶来送行。  
观月和河村负责做了便当，真是相当丰富。这次的伙食竟然有用了鸡蛋的玉子烧，还有烤汉堡肉，淋上满满的黑胡椒汁；观月做了烤松饼，肉松面包和可露丽。他们还做了一些荤素包子给两个人。  
桃城闻着香气，口水都要滴下来了，忍了半天，这些肯定是给越前吃的更多。  
“知道小主君大病一场，会馆送来一些肉类和蛋类，只是数量不多。”观月解释道。  
越前点点头：“谢谢观月桑和隆桑。我们会尽快回来。”只要推平了稻香村这个关卡，就能开放牧庄，解锁山林的条件则是完成第一章主线“赤金时代”的所有关卡。  
他们拥有三天时间，不论成败，都会在时间结束后回到花鸟院，院子中那个大大的沙漏就是倒计时。越前必须亲自去看看，知道这个世界究竟如何。他下定这份决心，目光缓缓转过御使们，遗憾地看到幸村精市还是没出现。  
这个人……是不想再看到自己了吗。  
越前心中微微失落。  
桑原突然跨步上前，将一个饼块大小的锦囊交给越前：“族长让我转交给你，希望主君顺利归来。”  
“……”  
越前把小锦囊收好，心中百般滋味。这是什么任务通关道具吗？他没有留给桑原任何话，只点了点头，对大家说：“我们走了。”  
他走到沙漏前，像初次进花鸟院那样，将手掌贴上去。一道金色光芒爆炸而出，越前和桃城消失不见了。  
同一时间，二楼书房内墙上的扇形挂画，标着“稻香村”的小小房子形图案亮了起来，一个越前的小头像懒懒地飘在上面。  
幸村放下手中的书，看了看那个表情正经又稚气未脱得可爱的小越前图标，叹了口气。这孩子，自己当队长吗？真是粗枝大叶，教人太不放心了。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

幸村口中粗枝大叶的越前龙马正毫无意识地行走在红土地上。这里的土壤含铁量丰富，像是地里着了火，又像土里染了血。沉沉肃杀的气息裹着死一般的寂灭，空气里浓郁的硫磺味。  
这是火山的场景吗？越前不禁思考。  
稻香村，顾名思义，应该是一片丰饶的稻田，风吹稻苗节节高，七里飘香年年好。这里别说嫩绿的稻苗，滋润的水田了，土地干涸，地冒热气，怎么也不是能产出水稻的地方。  
越前打了个喷嚏，空气中的硫磺味更浓了。  
沿路黑漆漆的树木，张着怪异嶙峋的枝桠，光秃秃的树干枝条，扭曲成一个个灰漆剪影，远远看去像一群形状分明的怪物在跳舞。  
“这种树可生不出什么果子来……”身后的桃城喃喃地自言自语。  
越前边走边问：“阿桃前辈，我们要去哪里？”  
桃城惊讶：“不是你带路吗？”  
越前停下了脚步。  
“什么？”他下意识转身，跟桃城大眼瞪小眼，“我只是随便走走，你一直不吭声，还跟着我，以为方向没错的！”  
桃城抱住脑袋，发出一声“天啊”，他痛心疾首地说：“你不是队长吗，越前！”  
队长？  
越前龙马眨了眨眼睛，打开了系统菜单。他翻到“编队”界面，终于看见自己和桃城的形象呈竖状并排，队伍有五个栏位，代表一次可以上阵五个人，而他们只占了其中两格，剩下三格是空白的。越前的形象在最左边，在顶部正上方，挂着一个红色字体的牌子，书写“队长”二字。  
越前再度眨了眨眼睛，快速伸手，想要调换他和桃城的位置，只见另一行漂浮的字显示出来：任务中不能更改阵容。  
——好吧。越前彻底放弃了。  
身旁的桃城还在碎碎念“出师未捷”之类的字眼，越前国文比不上英文，听不懂。但是桃城抱头低落的样子，肯定不是什么鼓励的话。  
“阿桃前辈，想想办法吧。”越前忍不住打断这位大个子，“你没来过稻香村吗？不是什么……不动峰城？他们的地盘吗。”  
“不动峰”三个字仿佛咒语，戳得桃城武跳了起来。  
“我只去过不动峰城！哪里会到处逛他们的辖地，走来走去的像什么样子。再说了，神尾那家伙肯定……啧，麻烦。”  
桃城说着奇奇怪怪的话，倒令越前好奇。  
“神尾？”他抓住一个关键的人名。  
“不动峰的人啦。”桃城没好气地说，“总之，不动峰的属地什么样子，我以前也不知道。”  
这样啊。越前思忖了半晌。  
“那，我们应该往哪里走比较好？——对了，阿桃前辈，你有闻到硫磺味吗？”  
“相当非常明显呢。”  
既然二人都搞不懂方向，还是顺着现有的线索，往前走看看吧？越前这么想着，继续带领桃城往硫磺味最浓郁的方向走去。

他们走了没多久，就来到一片高热的温泉旁，确切地说，更像是个过度热烫的开水锅子。汩汩冒泡的热水看起来丢块石头进去也能瞬间溶化。越前和桃城面面相觑，不约而同打个战栗。这种温泉谁也不会泡进去吧！  
窸窸窣窣的声响从温泉附近的一片枯木背后传来。  
“什么人！”桃城大喝一声，拿出了他的武器。这是越前第一次看见桃城的武器，是一把非常有型的大刀，足以扛在他的肩膀上。  
他来不及细瞧刀柄上的花纹，只见枯木背后，一个佝偻的身影缓缓走出来。那是个老人家，年岁至少七十旬，她背着篓子，装满大半的柴禾，手里拿着夹柴的火钳，见到两个异乡人，惊讶地向他们走来。  
“二位是……啊，御使大人吗？”老婆婆先是诧异，不到半分钟，很快猜出他们的身份。  
桃城和越前之中只有一人是御使，这令越前非常好奇，她是如何判断出来的？但很快又想，这也许是所谓的“主线剧情”，事先设计好的脚本。  
他没有顺势附和，反倒是心急口快的桃城武，大大咧咧地坦白身份：“是呀，我和这位……少爷，正好是您口中的御使。”既然身在外，对越前的称呼不能沿用“主君”，桃城顺道改口了。  
阿桃前辈在某些时候，奇怪地心思细腻呢。越前想。  
“啊啊，果然是御使大人。我们村子可是等了很久。”老人家激动地上前，握住越前的双手——没有其他理由，越前身高比较矮，方便被她碰到罢了。  
“……”  
“……”  
桃城和越前露出古怪的表情。  
老婆婆继续激动地说：“既然你们来了，就能很快赶走荒使，让这片土地恢复原状吧？太好了，我们可是等待了三十年啊。”  
哈？恢复土地？  
这概念超出了越前的认知，不是只要驱逐荒使就行吗？  
“两位大人，快快跟老婆子走吧。”老人家兴奋地抖了抖背上的竹篓，一边哆哆嗦嗦地敲了敲火钳。桃城看不下去她的辛苦，主动将她背上的柴火接过来。  
越前跟在老婆婆身边，问道：“这片温泉池是做什么的？”  
“这里是烫食物的地方，老婆子今天顺道来附近收点柴火，真巧遇到两位大人。”  
哦，果然是做饭的地方。  
“自从土地变成这样，已经很久不能种稻米了，我们拿这些，说起来也没用。村子另一头倒是留下一片能种小麦的旱地，没这么红。要不然，大家早被毒死了……”老婆婆絮絮叨叨地念了些闲话，将稻香村的现状说给桃城和越前听。  
大约三十多年前，一群荒使来到稻香村横行肆虐，不但吃村民的食物，还吃他们的人。村里人没办法，只能年年给荒使做食物，以期存活下去。村子里的特制食物，叫作“烧饼”。这个词出现在老婆婆嘴里时，越前清晰听见一声系统音。他匆忙打开任务界面，看见一条更新的笔记——您已解锁新食物：稻香村烧饼。  
“……”原来这就是我来这的目的？越前瞬间无语，他想起来手册中提过，通关主线副本不但能解锁新区域，获得的奖励里有各式各样的食谱。幸村也说过，在扇形大陆可以为一张食谱发动战争。为了一个烧饼菜谱，他要和桃城赶走这片土地的荒使……越前心底颇为别扭。  
怀中突然传来阵阵温度，一下烫人一下冻人，越前赶忙掏出来瞧，是桑原先前转交的锦囊。他将锦囊打开，露出一面精致的小镜子，镜面光滑如洗，镜背雕刻着漂亮而繁复的花枝，一阵淡淡的桂花清香袭来。  
“哇，居然是镜宫神物。”桃城武惊奇出声，“做工太精致了，不愧是幸村族长的私人物品。”  
神物。越前若有所思，他盯着镜面数分，发现镜中竟然起了雾气。一阵烟云缭绕后飘然散去，镜中出现幸村精市夜沉如水似的紫琉璃双眸。  
“越前，你应该已经到地方了。”幸村的声音透过镜子传来。  
在场三人均吓了一跳，桃城武立刻探过头，一副好奇宝宝的模样：“幸村族长，你这面镜子竟然是传音工具吗？”  
幸村点点头，顾不得二人的震惊，切切叮嘱道：“你们要和花鸟院保持联系，有什么难办的事，记得跟我商量。”  
“好嘞！有立海的族长在本院坐镇，我和越前就更没问题了。”桃城仿佛吃了颗定心丸，嘻嘻哈哈地道。  
越前咬着嘴唇，对上幸村一双星点眸子——半晌，他轻轻点头。  
幸村的目光霎时变得温柔，轻声对越前说：“小心安全。”


	14. Chapter 14

14.

少年美好的身影消失在水镜中，靛蓝色水光流淌，随着幸村轻触的指尖，逐渐褪去浓厚的颜色，回归清澈见底的透明水液。  
这是属于幸村的能力，他往贴身的物件施下咒语，将它交给越前，其功能并不只是传音通讯这么简单。灌注的灵力只能使用三次，不到万不得已的保命符，但他还是忍不住在那孩子使用之前，先一步寻找他。  
如果不提醒龙马，他直到回程也不见得会用到那枚锦囊。幸村默默地想。幸好，和少年面对面，没有想象中的尴尬与阻塞。他还没有释怀，对越前凡事都想自己承担，丝毫不肯依赖他们的事。但男孩与他争锋相对，被逼至崩溃，生了一场大病，露出憔悴不振的面容，他看了又心疼不已。不愿意带着如此矛盾的心情去见他，这便是“近乡情怯”吧。花鸟院的主人能有多固执，这一点他切身领教了。  
越前的心情，他完全明白。幸村曾经看了很久很久，久到以为熟悉男孩的一切，可真正相遇了，他发现自己对男孩的秉性一无所知。  
——这样一个坚韧、勇敢、百折不挠的灵魂呵。  
幸村微微自嘲，想让这样的男孩永远在花鸟院安居乐业，自己永远陪伴和守护他，也许是一种奢侈。如果将来他“遇见”真相，不知会作何反应——他会选择离开吗？  
镜宫高贵的月者微微敛下双眸，只有攥紧的掌心中隐隐的痕迹，泄露了他真实的心情。

越前和桃城跟随那位老婆婆，终于来到稻香村。黄昏夕景，逢魔时刻，空中的晚霞泼出重重血色般的艳丽，这么美的画面，却令人无端感到不安。  
“到了哦。”老婆婆当先走进村子，用尽她的力气喊道，“快来快来，我碰见御使大人了。”  
三三两两的人影从鳞次栉比的房屋里走出。  
“御使？”  
“御使大人终于出现了吗？”  
“是不动峰城的大人们吗，他们不是已经放弃了这里。”  
“等等，我们是有救了吗？”  
悉悉索索的言语透露了不起的信息，越前和桃城面面相觑，都从对方眼里看到惊讶。原来，这里已经被不动峰遗弃了？桃城的眉头紧皱，似乎感到不满。  
越前若有所思，之前聊天时就发现，阿桃前辈对不动峰很熟悉，包括那个叫“神尾”的人，看起来像有什么过节。放弃辖地的做法，让阿桃前辈很生气吧？  
越前猛地意识过来，摇了摇头——不对，与其说不动峰放弃了辖地，不如说剧情需要吧！这可是主线副本，本来就是等着花鸟院来收拾善后，只不过编排一个说法罢了。自己是怎么了，虽然御使的大家活生生的如同人类，但是游戏就是游戏，竟然为定下的文案动摇，又怎么能凌驾剧情之上，迅速判断而攻略关卡呢？越前暗暗提醒自己，不要被牵着鼻子走了，这个世界危机四伏，他虽不至于死，重伤也不是好玩的。得通关，得开牧庄，以及——越前的视线落在桃城身上。他还得把阿桃前辈完好无损地带回去。从幸村之前的话语中不难听出，花鸟院的主人最多濒死，御使可是真有可能会死的意思。虽然，仍不明白是哪种程度。

“御使大人，等我收好柴禾，就带你们去见村长。”老婆婆带他们回家，刚进院子，两个大大的圆筒烤炉就吸引越前和桃城的注意。她指示桃城把柴禾堆放进仓库，从怀中掏出一个厚厚的油纸包，递给他们。  
“御使大人远道而来，我这里没什么好招待，只有几块烧饼，你们先吃一点，垫垫肚子吧，我去给你们倒点水。”  
越前和桃城推拒了一下未果，只好坐下来，打开香喷喷的油纸包。里面的烧饼热乎乎的，竟然和刚出炉的一样，纳闷的是接过纸包的时候并不觉得烫手。  
桃城似乎没有这个疑惑，他抓过一块烧饼咬了一口，双眼立刻发光：“好烫！真好吃。”  
越前拿起一块，细细研究。饼皮一层烤得酥酥脆脆，再往里却绵软喷香，咬一口油花四溢，冒出芝麻葱花的浓郁香味，满嘴停不住，真是好吃啊。  
旁边的桃城大口大口地嚼了两块，大呼过瘾。老婆婆端着两碗水，笑呵呵地递给他们：“我们稻香村最拿手的就是烧饼了。”  
“这真是好吃极了。”桃城竖起大拇指。  
越前吞咽下最后一口饼，想了想，打开包裹将几个热乎乎的荤素包子递给老婆婆，对方相当惊喜。  
“居然是笋肉包子，好多年没见过了，真是珍贵，御使大人们太客气了。”  
老人家感慨一番，收好了包子。越前更加确定了，NPC可以保持食物最佳食用，不管冷热，这个技能很像御使。  
“我儿子最喜欢笋肉包子了，等他回来吃到这个一定很高兴。”  
“老婆婆还有儿子啊，他不在村子里？”  
“是啊，他离家好多年啦，稻香村也不一样了。等他回来，这里也该恢复了。”  
“这样啊……”  
桃城真是交际大使，三言两语问出重要信息，越前听着他和老婆婆交谈，无视了系统提示新线索的声音。  
这个老婆婆的儿子……应该是我们任务的关键吧……越前心中这么想，但不知道为什么，一点怪异的情绪，打断了他理智的心音。  
“您没有写信给他，催他回来吗？”越前忍不住问。  
“呵呵，他去了信件收不到地方，那座大山里。你们来时经过的林子，尽头是一座山，那里已经被荒使占领了。”  
“……”两人都沉默了。  
“老婆婆。”桃城武忍不住开口。  
“我做的烧饼是救命的东西，荒使拿了烧饼就不会攻击村子，他们只要我做的烧饼，很奇怪吧？呵呵，三十年了，我也老了。如果御使大人把荒使赶走，这里恢复了，我那躲进山里的儿子，应该也能平安回来吧。”  
“……呃，我们尽力而为。”桃城武说。  
越前捧起水碗，淡淡地喝着，低低的视线看不出情绪。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

从老婆婆家出来，仍然是黄昏。越前看了看天空，火烧云流动的轨迹，真是应了那句“行云流水”的形容，这样美丽的天幕下是稻波麦浪该有多好，稻香村本来欣欣向荣，如果没有荒使肆虐……  
老人家带他们去见村长，也是一名七旬老叟，生一副睿智的模样，对越前和桃城的到来热泪盈眶。他的表现让二人心中感叹，这里的人吃了太多苦啊。  
他们在村长家里留饭，老婆婆径自回去了，她还有烧饼要做，不能浪费时间，越前本想去帮忙，但村长极力地挽留，要告诉他们一些事。  
“村子附近的林子，你们来的时候见过了。”老村长慢悠悠打开了话匣子，“那地方连着山，山里已经被荒使占领。他们不知道用了什么法子，让林中的树木都枯萎了。”  
老村长似在回忆：“真是一夕之间的事……枯萎的树木没有死亡，变成另一副模样，深深扎进地里的根，改变了土的颜色，血红血红的，根本不能再种地，还有稻田也干涸了，长出跟那些一样的树木来。”  
“我们村子另一边的土地也在逐渐缩小，所幸还能种点小麦，全村人靠吃烧饼过日子。我这个当村长的也就好一些，偶尔飞过一些鸟，能打点野肉，家畜家禽渐渐养不活了，全村没肉吃。仔细算算，可都三十年了。”  
“你们没向不动峰求助吗？”桃城忍不住问。  
“他们过不来。”老村长叹息。  
“……”  
“通往外头的那片树林比你们见到的更厉害些，树连着树，把路都堵实在了，对面的人进不来，我们村子的人渐渐地老了。”  
“啧，荒使干的好事嘛，还能这么影响。”桃城很快做了判断。  
“总之，两位御使大人可以去树林里转转，那里是不会有危险的，研究了树木，再去通往外面的那片林子，比较稳妥呢。”  
“谢谢你了，村长。”桃城和对方握了握手，“您不用担心，等我们赶跑荒使，这里肯定能恢复，到时候你们能出村，老婆婆的儿子也能回来了。”  
老村长露出古怪的神色：“你说的是烧饼婆婆家的儿子？”  
烧饼婆婆——看起来村子的安危，果然都靠她的烧饼挽救。  
确认村长说的是那位老婆婆，越前便问：“她的儿子失踪三十年，还是在山里失踪的，为什么坚信他会回来呢？”  
村长道：“我们都听说荒使会吃人，但是来这里的荒使开始不吃人，只吃她亲手做的烧饼，还能认出别家别户做的不同，不给烧饼才吃人。我们全村给烧饼婆婆打下手，都说是她儿子保佑村子，留了这条活路。她却坚持儿子还活着，是他儿子在山里说服荒使吃她做的烧饼不吃村里的人，当时她儿子进山，就带着她做的烧饼。”  
“所以……她认为儿子成了人质，她源源不断送出的烧饼，是让儿子继续活着？”越前思索着说。  
“是呀。”老村长感慨，“也有一点道理就是了，不管怎样三十年过去，我们没见到烧饼婆婆的儿子通风报信，不大信他还活着，又不能完全相信他真的不在了。那孩子是个好人，出事那天正好出门采山，谁知道竟然一去不回了。”  
越前和桃城听着老村长的叹息，纷纷沉默了。  
采山，即采山珍，想来也是为了孝顺母亲的，何止是一个不走运的悲剧呢。

晚饭在村长家随便吃了点，越前和桃城自带花鸟院准备的干粮和便当，不愿白白贪人家的食物，加上本身吃过烧饼，就喝了两碗汤。  
两人决定先去来时的树林转转，刚踏出门，意外发现，经过这么长时间，天色竟然还是傍晚。  
村长解释道：“稻香村的太阳很久不落山，它也不移动。村里人久而久之，也分不太清时候。”  
越前和桃城告别对方，沿着来时的小路慢悠悠地出村去了。

“越前，你怎么看。”桃城边走边问，“老婆婆的儿子真的还活着吗？”  
越前摇摇头：“我不知道。这里的情况一点线索也没有。阿桃前辈，荒使们真的有能力改变土地和环境吗？”  
他们已经走回树林，重新打量那些怪异的树木。  
“我只听说它们爱搞破坏，居然还热爱种植，倒是完全没想过。”桃城半开玩笑说。  
越前想了想：“有没有可能是相反的？”  
“嗯，什么？”  
“我在资料中见过，大部分荒使残暴无度，没有思想，行为类似野兽，喜欢阴暗诡异的生活环境。如果是原来的稻香村，它们根本不会来吧？有没有可能，这里先长出了这种树，才引来荒使的？”越前慢慢分析。  
“诶？有可能……”桃城也摸起下巴。  
“这里的树林很大，如果一开始只有零星的树木变异，不见得有人察觉到，但是荒使们进驻了。树木被影响的范围加大，到了让人察觉的地步，荒使也恰好出现，就会造成‘树木是被荒使影响’的错觉，不是吗？”  
“对。我也没听说过它们会种树呢。”  
“那么我们调查的方向，应该是这些树，看看它们怎么慢慢扩散的。”越前肯定地说。  
“可以，我们先到处走走，也许更里面的树，会有更多线索。”  
桃城扛起他的大刀，一马当先在前面开路。他们的战斗力很有限，如果能追溯到源头，修复这一切异常，避免直接同荒使交战，自然再好不过。桃城并没有忘记，身后这个大病初愈的少年，可是他们花鸟院的人类主君。


	16. Chapter 16

16.

他们走了一段路，又闻到熟悉的硫磺味。桃城砍断挡路的干枯树枝，乐呵呵一笑：“我们又走回锅子边上了”。  
越前打量四周的环境，眉头微微皱起：“这里好像不是之前的地方。”  
“诶？是真的。”桃城仔细观察，半晌，也皱起眉头来。  
越前凑上前查看那池热气腾腾的水，和先前一样，烫得仿佛不是温泉。烧饼婆婆称这里是烫食物的地方，这么重的硫磺味，真有人放心把食物放进去烫煮吗？  
桃城挑起一根枯枝丢进去，枝子没有浮起来，竟然慢慢融化了。  
“……”两人面面相觑。决定离开这里。

他们又走了大约两射之地，渐渐淡去的硫磺味，忽然又浓起来。顺着这股味道向前，看见一个新的烫热的温泉池子。这片林子似乎比他们想象的更奇怪。  
桃城无聊地掏耳朵，他不是植物鉴定师，看不出这些将枯未枯已枯的树木的门道，但树林里为什么有这么多奇怪的高温池子？看起来像从地底下冒出来一样。  
越前又走过去细细凝视，忽然问桃城：“阿桃前辈，虫子能在这么高温的水中生活吗？”  
桃城一愣：“怎么可能。”他顺着越前走近，水面热气腾腾，不知哪里来的风吹散了部分蒸汽，露出底下清澈的池水来。真奇怪，汩汩冒泡的池水，竟然没有浑浊。他看了半天，没看出名堂，又问越前，“你说哪有虫子？”  
越前惊讶地看桃城：“你看不见吗？”他指了指一片拨开雾气的水，“金色的，很多哦。”  
桃城集中了注意力去盯，慢慢地，他也看见一点点细微的金色，以为是水中反射的光芒的东西，竟然是细小的虫子。他看了一会，突然脸色大变，拉着越前往后退了几步。  
“我明白了！”桃城大声说，“是这些东西。”  
越前冒出几个问号，桃城十分严肃地说：“这是蠕动晶石，不是虫子。”  
他对越前科普，蠕动晶石是一种稀有物质，外表像晶石的生命体，幼年喜欢高温的环境，成长后寄居在树木里，直到死亡。这些逐渐凝聚起来石化的躯壳凝成大片晶石，其中自带颜色的是扇形大陆制作菜刀的最好材料，极其珍贵，不同颜色的晶石做出来的菜刀，功用也各不相同。  
“有人将晶石母种放入水田，逐渐改变水温水质，渗透到地下，又被附近的树木吸收。所以树木枯死了，成为晶石生命体的栖息地，看起来像还活着一样。普通晶石毫无用处，要养出带颜色的稀有晶石，才需要这么大片的树林作‘晶窖’。蠕动晶石的幼体非常细小，普通人类根本看不出来。”  
越前艰难地消化桃城曝光的信息，他只抓住最后一点。能看见蠕动晶石，除了他是花鸟院主人，天生带灵力，还有他的动态视力的缘故吧。  
“总之，这是人为事件，绝不可能是意外！”桃城严肃地说。  
越前想了想：“荒使是看守这些树的？”  
“也有另一种可能。有人将它们引过来，避免别人闯进来发现真相。”  
越前的脸色沉了沉，如果桃城所言是真的，有人利用稻香村的地形来养晶，那这些大大小小的发烫水池，也是预铺好的了。  
桃城继续解释，蠕动晶石喜欢高温，也能改变生活环境，它们细小成片，无孔不入，很难养殖，那几乎会毁掉一座城市，如果地下水质改变了，等于失去赖以生存的水源，只有在遥远的凶险之地，特定的环境下，才能采到层层叠叠的蠕动晶石残骸。而晶石打造出的菜刀相当稀有贵重。  
“我曾经见过冰帝王国的领主，一个非常华丽自大的男人，但他的料理技艺精致非凡。他拥有一把价值连城的蓝晶菜刀，切过的食材能达到最完美的状态。”  
越前眨了眨眼，他听不太懂，总之，就是很名贵的东西吧。既然事态严重，应该先回村子从长计议。他想了想，忍不住对桃城说：“你有没有想过，如果这件事是人为，最有可能的人是谁？”  
桃城张了张嘴，又合上了。不错，他和越前同样都猜到，如果是这样，那么“始作俑者”，最有可能是失踪的烧饼婆婆的儿子。稻香村里人人自危，荒使祸害了他们三十年，又怎么会做自毁长城的事？但是，事情还不到定论的时候。  
桃城思忖道：“如果是这样，那荒使不吃人只要烧饼，是给人提供食物吗？”他的面色顿时有些难看。这是能驱使荒使的人，或者是一群能听人命令的荒使。哪种情况更可怕点？不管如何，不可以再继续待下去了。虽然蠕动晶石没有杀伤力，靠植物为食。想到这些树里面包裹的是大片蠕动晶石，桃城就很悚然。  
“我们赶紧回去吧。”他催促越前。  
花鸟院的小主君点点头，跟随桃城的脚步。

两人还没走多远，天色突然暗下去了。抬头一看，太阳不知不觉落山了。四周变得漆黑一片，夜光中形态各异的扭曲树木，异样地可怖起来。  
桃城吓了一跳，失声道：“怎么回事！村长不是说这里的太阳不落山吗？”  
越前也震惊了，他强制安定心神，看见四周的树木缓缓发起亮光，像萤火逐渐聚集。  
“这是蠕动晶石的光芒，你看这些树，大部分都已经被占据了。”桃城感慨。  
这些树照亮一大片林子，幽幽明暗交融，错落地延伸出一条道路，那也是他们来时的路，地面掉落的树枝，部分也发着光。大部分是透明的白，有的树木局部泛红，有的诡异幽绿，还有的树木拥有像黄金一样闪闪发光的树枝。这些不同颜色的部分，就是桃城所说，真正能用的稀有蠕动晶石了。  
越前的目光不知不觉被吸引住了，连在扇形大陆土生土长的桃城也一时失语，感叹这片奇景的瑰丽。然而，他很快如临大敌，摆出了战斗姿势：“有人来了。”  
什么生物，在林中快速地穿行。桃城很清楚，那点气味已经告诉他，来的是荒使。他大惊之下开始备战，越前听他一说，也戒备起来，但他竟然不知道怎么做。  
荒使来的很快，三三两两的身影蹿出来，丑陋邪恶的面容，极度夸张的四肢，像一具具扭曲的野兽尸体。桃城率先跟三只荒使缠斗起来，他对越前甩下一句：“快跑！”  
越前第一次面临战斗场面，一只荒使绕过桃城冲向他，情急之下他伸手一推，一道灵力从手中散射出去，分成几朵蓝荧荧的花，像长了眼睛一般，悉数落在包围二人的荒使们身上，继而爆炸，它们瞬间像着火一般成了燃烧体，凄厉地嘶吼。  
越前惊呆了。桃城反应很快，微微愣过之后，立刻抓住越前朝外飞奔。他怕越前跑得慢，顺势将他背起来，一手挥着大刀，看似无敌勇猛。跑过一段路程，周围的树木逐渐没有亮光了，那是正常的枯木。桃城突然放他下来，对他叮嘱：“越前，你找附近先躲起来，我去引开它们。”他不等回答，将小主君摁头往树后塞。那里有个天然的树缝，被两根粗壮的枯枝围拢，粗看不明显。  
越前张嘴想说话，桃城已经跑远了。他听见一道道凌厉的风响，是荒使追了过去，这样的数目令他感到担心。方才压下去的恐惧后知后觉浮出心头。他是怎么做到的？打出去的灵力，怎么变成几簇火花的？越前不敢打开系统界面，他已经分不清现实和虚幻，如果那些荒使看得见光屏，他就暴露了。阿桃前辈……阿桃前辈只有一个人，出来时才一级吧，怎么能对付这么多敌人。

越前流了很多冷汗，他呆坐了很久，突然想起什么，下意识拿出了怀中的镜子。他颤抖的双手几乎捧不住它。闭上眼睛，强行镇定自己的情绪，越前对着镜子喊道：“你在吗？”  
他的声音在寂静的枯林中嘶哑得可怕，微微颤抖着。镜子很快亮起，幸村姣好的面容出现了。  
“龙马？你遇到什么事了？”  
越前仿佛听见断续的珠子滚落地面，清脆又动人。安宁像细流缓缓注入他的心间，恐惧慢慢消失不见。他轻轻吐出一口气，找回了原来的镇定。  
“我需要你帮忙。”他斟酌着词语，“我和阿桃前辈走散了，他引开了荒使，现在我躲在树林里。我想——”他的声音突兀止住。镜子里幸村失去了笑容，表情渐渐凝成了冰霜。  
越前感到一点忐忑，但他仍然说道：“我想问你，怎样能用灵力攻击荒使？我刚刚好像做了一次，但完全不知道，自己怎么做到的。你能——教教我吗？”  
沉默随着镜子流动的光芒扩散，越前紧紧缩起身体，将那点镜芒拢在手心中，他担心让落单在附近的荒使看见，如果它们还隐匿在这片黑暗中。  
他听见幸村优柔的声音充满愁绪：“你这孩子，真的太不让人安心了——”


	17. Chapter 17

17.

越前张了张嘴，想反驳幸村的话。只见镜子里缓缓流出一道光芒，温柔地将他包裹住，形成一个圆形的透明遮罩。身边还有三只漂浮的小球。  
幸村在镜子中说道：“这样就好了。先和我说说到底发生什么事。”  
越前急着去找桃城，把事情简单和幸村说了。听见这个树林被人当作“晶窖”，专门养殖蠕动晶石，幸村的神色变了数变，对越前说：“你先回村里去。”  
越前断然拒绝：“不行，我得去帮阿桃前辈的忙，他一个人肯定应付不来。”  
“桃城武是青学名将，那里的荒使属火系，克制关系下他必然能完全解决。”幸村道，“听话，快点回村子里去。”  
“不要。”越前和幸村大眼瞪小眼，“你还没告诉我，怎么像刚刚那样用灵力攻击荒使。”  
“你的灵力是用来维持御使的能力，不可以擅自乱来。”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是。越前，你再不回村子，等你回来，我一定教训你。”  
“……”  
听见对面的人连称呼都改了，越前咬了咬嘴唇。能这么被威胁而退缩，可就不是越前龙马了。他默了一下，将镜子收回怀里，落下最后一句话：“我不可能丢下阿桃前辈不管，你不教我就算了。”  
随着他有意识的拒绝，镜子的音讯中断。越前站起身，包裹他的屏障和三颗光球并没有消失，他咬咬牙，冲进黑暗往桃城的方向追去。

幸村精市看见池中少年的身影消失，明白过来发生什么，他的心情越发糟糕了。  
龙马居然切断了和他的通讯？  
幸村紧紧盯着墙上的扇形地图——那个漂浮的越前小头像，睁着大大的眼睛，无辜地回望他。  
这个孩子……回来有他好看的！

“阿嚏！”正在跑动的越前打了个喷嚏。他摸摸鼻子，该不会——惹那个人生气了吧？  
他一阵心虚，随即一阵严肃。附近响起低低的咆哮，越前紧张起来，果然看见三只荒使在黑夜中向他包围。  
不等做些什么，围绕在越前身边的光球突然飞出去，袭击那三只荒使。惨叫声顿时响彻静夜，荒使们被光球砸中，腾起火焰，顷刻间灰飞烟灭了！越前眼睁睁看着一片光芒颗粒般的灰烬如烟沉雾散，林间重又恢复了寂静。三颗光球迅速回到他身边，飘浮打转。越前呆了许久，终于清醒过来，不敢碰它们。  
黑暗中传来窸窸窣窣的声音，片刻恢复了宁静。看来，隐藏的荒使们离开了。越前终于松了口气，心头轻松不少。他感觉不到桃城的气息，突然灵机一动，打开组队界面。编队中两人的立绘同时亮着，桃城的血条只减少了一点点，仍然处在代表安全的绿色——看来阿桃前辈并没有出事，真是好消息。  
越前想了想，又打开场景地图。这个功能只有花鸟院场景的版本，但他从来没用过，想来御使也爱保留隐私，不会喜欢主君时时刻刻知道他们在哪里。果然，当前地图显示不可使用，系统并不提倡花鸟院主人下场战斗，很多家中开放的功能，并没有相应的战斗版。

越前一阵失落，一阵忧心。他发现幸村说对了，在这里持续走动没有意义，身边的屏障和光球不知道什么时候消失，乱闯乱跑解决不了任何问题，他现在唯一的方法，就是回村子里去。有了幸村的帮助，越前渐渐安下心，他终于记起来，扇形物语是个游戏了。曾经玩过掌机游戏里，“战场”和“村庄”是两个有壁的地方。大部分游戏中的村庄和城镇都是停战区、功能区和补给处，方便玩家休整队伍。也许阿桃前辈也有这个概念，摆脱荒使后会回村子里找自己。  
越前辨了辨方向，寻回来时的那条路。周围已经没有发光树木，三三两两的枯木与夜色融为一体，在光球的照亮下却很醒目，这里已经远离晶窖的范围。越前很快到达树林边界，一鼓作气冲出隐性的屏障，回到稻香村。  
随后，越前僵住了身体。

混乱、惊恐、尖叫的洗礼。稻香村陷入一片熊熊火海，四处跑动的人们不停被击杀，进攻而来的荒使们成群结队，如同野兽残忍无情地肆虐……  
这是战场，沦陷的人间地狱。  
越前呆睁着大大的双眼，无意识踏入这片土地。世界在他眼前满目苍夷，鼻间充满呛人的烟尘，铁锈般浓郁的血腥味。他身边的屏障和光球迅速进入了备战状态——荒使们反应过来有活人，开始把目标转向越前。三颗光球不停攻击占据村庄的荒使，但它们的数量实在太多，绕过光球的荒使咆哮地冲向越前，花鸟院主人周身的光屏突然旋转，朝四面喷射出耀眼的光焰，直将一切敌人烧杀殆尽。周围安静了，只有火焰依然不断燃烧，发出噼里啪啦的声响。  
越前身边的光屏消失了，三个光球也在绞杀荒使中消耗殆尽。他的双眼干涩疼痛，久久睁着大眼睛不敢闭上，生怕这一场噩梦从此醒不过来。僵硬的身躯迟钝地一步步移动，不知不觉来到烧饼婆婆的屋子前，越前仿佛被一盆水浇醒，他拼命推开两扇厚重的院门，急切地闯进去。

烧饼婆婆蹲坐在两个炉子边上，面色灰白惨淡，手中依然捧着刚做好的烧饼。看见越前，她面容扭曲地露出一个僵硬的微笑：“御使大人回来了啊。”  
越前认得这个表情，混合了惊惧后的麻木，似乎已经放弃了求生的意志，又似乎只是还不能接受现实。  
“婆婆……”喊出来的声音又痛又哑，才发现原来喉咙干渴得疼痛不已。  
“外面来了恶魔吧……御使大人救了大家吗……老婆子听不见任何声音了啊……”  
越前张了张嘴，他说不出任何一句话。  
“是吗……是死掉了吧，大家都死光了啊……我这里还有烧饼呢，怎么不来找我呢……”老婆婆胡言乱语着，手中捧着她宝贝的烧饼，仿佛那是可以救命的珍宝。  
我不知道。我什么也不知道。为什么会这样？我真的不知道。越前感到大脑突然疼起来，他紧紧捂住脑袋，神经依然叫嚣着要他接受眼前发生的一切。  
虚拟？现实？这里是哪里……他不知道。尖锐的疼痛令他无法思考，快要晕厥过去，但理智撕咬着逼迫他睁眼好好看这个世界，毁灭与痛苦，破坏与绝望，他眼前是一位受了三十年苦的垂暮老人，她曾经用慈爱的双手给他倒水，送他吃食。  
一阵尖锐的咆哮从越前身后响起，他看见眼前老人家几近木然的表情重新出现了亮光，好像生命中最后一道光芒。


	18. Chapter 18

18.

眼前一片猩红，鼻间铁锈般的气味越发黏稠。  
那个巨大的荒使——比越前在林间所看见的所有荒使的体型都来得更巨大，这只庞然怪物绕过越前，直接伸出尖利的爪子，将老婆婆的身躯贯穿了。  
鲜血喷涌而出，悉数飞溅在越前的身上，他睁大的双眼瞬间凝固，却看见老婆婆露出慈爱而满足的笑容，咳出一句带鲜血的话：“你回来了啊……”她手中的烧饼已经不见了，那个怪物的另一只手攒着，咕噜噜念叨着“烧饼”之类的人言，将那几块饼子囫囵塞进嘴里。  
越前的大脑一片嗡鸣，眼看老婆婆的身躯如同一块抽干力气的抹布快要栽倒在地，他下意识揽住，双双扑在地上。  
“婆婆……”越前低声呢喃。  
“真好啊。你不是什么坏人，好好保护了村子呢。”烧饼婆婆说了几句越前听不懂的话，满足地合上双眼，就此死去了。  
身后的大怪物还在翻炉子，口中咆哮不已，越前颤抖地举起血红色的双手，他的身体大部分被血液浸染，这些颜色在他眼前突兀地褪去猩红，逐渐变成化不开的浓黑。越前狠狠摇了摇头，大脑在连番冲击下开始拒绝接收外来的信息，视觉出现问题了。胸口变得又烫又热，快要爆炸。  
越前扭转头去看那个怪物，它还在院子里乱翻，几乎同一时间确定了没有新的食物，凶恶的脸孔转向了越前。胸口的热度升温了，愤怒压抑不住地往外渗，越前举起双手，意念里告诉自己要像之前那样做。他还没有成功，胸前爆炸般冲出一道光芒。七彩琉璃光芒如同礼花绽放，瞬间席卷了一切。  
那个大怪物仿佛看见什么恐怖的事，尖叫地退缩了，它瑟瑟发着抖，朝越前的方向怪叫。  
彩色光芒渐渐流转散去，一道华丽的人影站在越前身前，熟悉的月桂清香四溢。  
——幸村精市。  
他背对着越前，一双冷漠的眸子扫过眼前丑陋的生物，仿佛看见死物一般。周围腾起数颗光球，利落地飞向那个怪物，将它毫不留情地绞杀，速度快的没让它发出一声惨叫。  
越前愣愣地站在当场，直到幸村转过身来看他。花鸟院主人这副狼狈的模样，几乎瞬间点燃了幸村的怒火。他不发一言，径自离开这间院落，出去清剿其他的荒使。  
越前呆怔地看着幸村离开了。  
一点碎裂的声音从怀中传来，一样物件掉落地面，裂成两块。越前低头捡起碎片，那是幸村托桑原转交给他的镜子，似乎承受不住主人灵转的强大能量，直接毁坏了。  
越前低头看着老婆婆的尸体，沉默地站了很久。

稻香村顺利恢复了正常。三天不到即凯旋而归，值得大家高兴的战绩，虽然桃城一脸灰扑扑地带回一身鲜血淋漓的越前，着实将众人吓得不轻，尤其三位小朋友差点要当场昏过去。看见最后跟着进来的幸村精市，SR级御使们纷纷目瞪口呆。  
出发的时候，幸村明明没有跟去啊。不好问立海的族长有什么转移战场的秘术，桑原抢先上前报告，会馆在他们大捷的时候，已经发来了奖励，祝贺花鸟院主人初战胜利，这次的奖励特别丰厚，几大车的工具和食材，精致食谱，还有很多铜钱和其他的奖励。  
越前没有和大家打招呼，他显得失魂落魄，刚刚回到花鸟院，就直接冲去了东边宅子的大温泉池。桃城倒没有这么着急，他站在院子里和大家报告，鉴于幸村的表情一直很冷，没有人敢去问他，立海的族长也直接离开了。  
“那些不是越前身上的血啦。发生了意外，一个受害人的血溅上去的。”桃城摸着脑袋，非常不好意思地说，“我和越前走散了，他回村子时出意外，我还在树林里杀荒使呢。”  
“和主君分开，你也太大胆了。”观月非常生气。  
“事有意外啦……”  
桃城简单说了稻香村发生的事，听见居然有人丧心病狂地拿一个村子作“晶窖”，大家的脸色都很难看。  
“罪魁祸首没有找到，应该是哪个缺德的家伙，后来我和幸村前辈进山搜索了一遍，没有发现什么线索。”桃城回忆当时的情形，“虽然烧饼婆婆意外死了，稻香村也死了很多人，但总算恢复正常了。那个会说人话、爱吃烧饼的荒使，应该是一种变异体，他在进山的时候吃掉了烧饼婆婆的儿子，被他的意识影响，左右了判断，变成爱吃烧饼胜过吃人了。”  
御使们恍然大悟，不仅一阵唏嘘。早在三十年前就被吃掉的男人，意志力太过强大了，间接控制了那个领头荒使的思想，只是时间渐渐推移，导致控制力变弱了吧。加上桃城和越前到达稻香村，灵力作用下打破了太阳不落山的规律，荒使们得以进攻到村中了。  
当然，如果让越前来解释，他说不定会说：任务需要，我们去的时候，任务开始启动，变故也是理所当然的文案……等等奇怪的话吧。  
桃城叹口气，在大家七嘴八舌的探讨中，难得担心地望向东边宅子。  
越前不要紧吗？从烧饼婆婆死了以后，他可是跟丢了魂一样，沉默得过分。桃城是直到第二天杀光林间的荒使才赶回村子里的，之前顺道去越前被他藏起来的地方，没有见到人。他刚刚进村就看到一地死尸，还有烧焦的房屋，稻香村的现状惨不忍睹，他看见幸村精市站在村子中央，一身光鲜亮丽的华服和他四周的形如废墟形成极大反差。  
桃城吃了一惊，赶紧与对方汇合，村中的荒使都被幸村杀光了，他们回到烧饼婆婆的院子里，看见越前坐在椅子上，正对着烧饼婆婆安详的尸首发呆，桃城打了寒颤，赶紧去拉越前，却被他下意识推开了……  
之后询问越前，他有好好将发生的事说清楚，却又陷入一阵沉默。村长带领余民赶来，替烧饼婆婆敛尸。杀死怪物的幸村解释了情况，结合越前的说法，推导出前因后果。那个吞噬人类被怨念占据的荒使已经烧成了灰，连骨头渣子都没剩下，村长等人又在烧饼婆婆的墓旁替她儿子立了衣冠冢。  
之后，两位御使将小主君留在稻香村，前往查看晶窖，却发现已经被人连夜采撷一空了，任何线索都没留下。幸村看见这情形，立刻转头回稻香村，接越前一起回家。  
——回忆戛然而止。桃城皱了皱眉，他知道异世界而来的越前从未经历过残酷的战场，他希望越前不要再出事。


	19. Chapter 19

19.

越前将头埋进温暖的水流中，直到无法忍受，再从水中出来，这样来来回回做了好几次。他在刚刚洗澡时就把自己冲刷了一遍又一遍，此刻泡在喜爱的天然浴池中，竟也没有一点开心，心底只剩一片茫然。  
腥热鲜血泼过来的触觉记忆犹新，他的鼻间还萦绕着血的气味，烧饼婆婆最后的光景在他眼前挥之不去，闭上眼睛都是她的自语和遗言。  
那是一条鲜活的生命，不是游戏里名为NPC的符号。然而太阳升起，万物翻新，稻香村经过了火的洗礼，迎来新的明天，只有烧饼婆婆和她的儿子永远留在过去。越前坐在凳子上，耳边听着幸村、桃城同村长及村民们的解释。他眼神空洞，思想钝痛。他已经失去说话的力气。  
抬头是微微山风拂过满目新绿，残木碎瓦横七竖八倒落焦土。那人间炼狱已经过去了，可村民的惨叫，人们惊恐的死相，仿佛还扎根在他的视网膜上，闭上眼睛也忘不掉。  
越前把头缩了缩，两行热泪滑落脸颊，把他烫伤了。匆忙用手擦去，却越来越多地冒出来……他将自己再次埋入了水中……如果，这一切全是梦境就好了。

一只手轻轻伸进水中，将湿淋淋的越前捞出。花鸟院的小主君激烈地咳嗽，他差点把自己淹死了。  
熟悉的桂花香气告诉他来的人是谁，越前没有抬头，脑袋靠在水池边上，急促地呼吸着。他眼前是一片单薄的白色绸衣，像是轻软的袍子，裹住了眼前人的身躯。几缕海蓝色微卷的长发落在前襟上，湿气沾染了它们。  
幸村将一块毛巾盖住越前的头，递去一碗清甜的糖水。  
“你泡的太久，要喝一点。”  
越前抿了抿唇，他凑上前，就着幸村的手一口口喝掉碗里的糖水。甜汤可以调节过度疲惫的大脑，平复失控的情绪。这碗糖水经过熬制，去掉了煮熟的果肉，只盛出清甜的汤汁。幸村等他喝完，拿走空碗，隔着毛巾揉了揉越前的脑袋。他的动作很轻柔，越前的鼻子又开始发酸，他很快把头埋入手臂。幸村没有离开的意思，他似乎想陪着自己。

越前换上干爽的睡衣，宽大的衣服显得他的身体越发的瘦骨如柴，幸村摸了两下，都能清晰感到骨头的轮廓。他轻轻叹口气，拿过毛巾替越前好好擦拭头发。一颗乒乓球大小的光球浮现，绕着越前的脑袋打转，将他的头发弄干了。幸村手指轻柔地按压越前的太阳穴，帮助他舒缓神经。  
越前沉默得过分，没有拒绝他的温柔，直到结束，幸村把他好好塞进了被子里，也跟着躺进来。他将越前整个儿搂在怀里，让少年的背部紧贴自己的胸膛。越前睁了睁眼睛，听见幸村温和地安慰：“睡吧，不会有噩梦……”  
眼角发红，莫名酸涩，但他还是对温柔的男人说：“我没有这么脆弱。”  
也许是逞强了，隐隐的不甘示弱，分不清到底在不满些什么。但是这样无微不至的关照，恰到好处抚平了说不出的情绪。幸村摩挲着他的手臂，轻声细语地安慰他。  
“不是说，等我回来教训我……”越前淡淡呢喃。  
“你已经承受得够多了。”幸村轻柔的吻落上越前的面颊。  
“我不需要同情。”  
“这是爱护。小弟弟还太小。”  
幸村的温柔一点点削去了越前的尖刺，他不再争辩，桂花清香浸染中闭上双眼，顷刻间沉沉睡去。  
到底是太累了。经历一场劫难，透支了体力，又落得心力憔悴。幸村怜惜地搂紧花鸟院疲惫不堪的小主人，期盼他可以多休息一会。

无梦的世界，他呆站着，似乎分不清在哪里。黑暗中逐渐亮起光尘，脚下传来湿漉漉的冰凉感，涓涓水流没过他的脚踝。  
低头，耀眼的星子浮浮沉沉，他又回到了九天之上，银河的亿万星辰在他脚下。  
四周不见来人，似有若无的桂花香气包裹着他。  
越前从梦中醒来，房里只剩他一人。分不清失落还是茫然，他慢慢爬出温暖的被窝，赤着脚走出去。他在无意识地寻找什么，是幸村吗？似乎不对；是失去的过往吗？又不尽然。  
花鸟院的小主君来到书房，意外发现灯火微明。他走进房内，看见幸村和衣而坐，长发散落，松松垮垮的衣服穿在身上，外披一件银色的羽织。面前一些薄册卷轴凌乱地掉在地上，看起来在处理公务。越前注意到，幸村这次穿的男式和服，不再是华丽的唐装了。  
幸村看见他有着惊讶，伸手招他过来。越前恍惚走近，避开踩到长发的尴尬，犹豫地在他身边坐下。  
“你怎么醒了，时间还早。”幸村说着，脱下羽织覆住越前，摸了摸他冰凉的脚，有些责怪地说，“记得穿袜子。”  
越前没有回答，他拿起一支卷轴，看见大大的“花鸟院主人亲启”，疑惑地望向幸村。  
幸村想了想，对他解释：“会馆举办的活动，不参加也可以。”  
越前点了点头，放下卷轴。  
幸村抚上他的脸：“你做噩梦了吗？要我陪你睡吗？”  
越前摇了摇头。  
“那你陪我坐一会吧。”幸村调整了位置，让越前靠着他的肩膀，摊开的卷轴放在腿上。  
灯光照亮卷轴的内容，越前念出声：“蝴蝶泉……”  
“嗯，大概是寻物的事情。”幸村揽着他，研究着活动流程。他并没有打算参与，花鸟院的御使如今人手不足，去了也无用。但会馆推荐的任务，大抵总是近似，且根据花鸟院主人的等级，先看看也是好的，再者，还能判断越前的状况。现在接到活动，证明这孩子的心理状态还好，也许是被什么问题困扰，才这副恹恹的模样。  
越前靠了幸村一会，又沉沉地睡着了。


	20. Chapter 20

20.

花鸟院的牧庄顺利开启，虽然没有适合的御使，桃城武依然自告奋勇进驻忙碌，按他的话来说，就是反正闲着也是闲着。因为他的勤快，厨房很快有了鸡蛋和肉类，观月笑得合不拢嘴，他的拿手点心大部分都需要用鸡蛋和牛奶来制作，这几天做给三个小朋友吃的各色蛋糕，让他们开心极了，下午茶的种类丰富了许多。河村倒是乐呵呵的，他拿手的寿司需要鱼贝类，离开放湖泊可还有漫长的距离。  
会馆送来的奖励中有秋枫景趣，大家忙不迭将花鸟院郁郁葱葱的庭院替换了秋色宜人的景致。满院红叶飘零，天空如同碧玺般澄净，偶尔一阵凉风吹来，使人心旷神怡。看着就可以多吃两块水晶糕，再来一杯暖胃红茶。  
一切似乎恢复正常了，然而，却有令御使们更加担忧的事。

花鸟院的小主君比过去更加沉默，虽然他如常出席聚会，吃着糕点，但比起过去，仿佛失去了活力。看着三个小朋友到处跑动，开怀大笑，越前只会靠着回廊，安静地喝他手里的饮料。过去他诸多操心的事情，悉数交给了幸村。大家也是此时才认同，幸村确实是花鸟院的管家，虽然先前他不经主君同意便修葺园子，但越前始终没承认过，这次经由越前的默许，幸村顺理成章接过了花鸟院的大权。  
有担忧越前状况的人询问他的态度，幸村统一回复，让他们不要打扰主君。  
稻香村之行发生的事让桃城十分后悔，他开始缠着越前，希望他能开心点。这除了引来小主君的毒舌，两人常常拌嘴，没有丝毫效果。桑原盘点食材后，将牧庄的各色肉类取了一些，做个烤肉拼盘，给小主君解一解馋。表面烤至金黄色、肉汁四溢的烤肉搭配精心调配的甜辣口味酱汁，着实俘获不少人的心。但是越前闻见那肉味的香气，却立刻冲进洗手间吐了很久，直到半虚脱才缓缓走出来。他记忆中火焰燃烧尸体发出的焦臭味始终萦绕不去。看见桑原露出懊恼的神色，越前笑了笑，安慰对方没事，勉强塞几口观月做的栗子甜糕。  
打那以后，观月变着法子做甜品给越前吃，河村隆也常做一些清淡的素食，多是带甜味的蔬菜，越前瞧在眼里，心中始终过意不去。

“你只要好好吃饭，按时休息，大家就会放心的。”幸村这么对他说，“龙马不要太勉强，装作没事的样子，反而令大家担心。”  
我有吗？越前扪心自问。他提不起干劲，悄然而生一丝迷茫，丢失在过去，未来也找不到答案。  
为什么我会在这里？  
从稻香村回来，他在脑海里无数次这样问。  
我在这里又能做什么？  
虚幻的世界，现实的感官，他找不到可以做的事，也不知道未来要做什么。  
仅仅是“游戏”的话，照着设计好的目标走下去，只是这样的人生意义吗？可是大家栩栩如生地存在——不，大家真真实实地活着，和自己一起在这座名为花鸟院的宅院，在这个“家”里真实地过着每一天。  
那么，那点不真实的感觉又是什么？  
越前找不到答案，他偶尔发呆，更多的是待在自己房里，稍不注意，能发上一整天的呆。  
桃城又来烦他了，隔着房门嚷嚷要他帮忙。越前叹口气，起身去开门。  
“一整天待在屋子里，闷都闷死了。你这个臭小子别犯懒，快跟我一起去牧庄干活。”桃城理直气壮地指使小主君陪他务农。  
越前满头雾水：“那些活不是有精灵帮忙吗？”  
“那也得去，快走快走。”桃城不由分说地拉走越前。  
越前不好推辞，索性由着阿桃前辈。心中隐隐约约明白，前辈是担心他一个人闷屋子里钻牛角尖。想到稻香村之行，阿桃前辈也在，应该是这样才令他放不下。越前张了张嘴，歪脑袋想半天，终于对他说：“阿桃前辈。你不必担心我。没什么问题……”  
“你在说什么呀，我最看不得你这样的小孩子天天不运动了，你看胜郎他们，多活动，多锻炼，才是我们青学的标榜！你以前也不这样，又没生病，干嘛懒懒散散的。”桃城截断越前的话，理直气壮教训他。  
“……我才没有懒懒散散！”越前反驳。  
“那就别啰嗦。”桃城说。  
“切。”越前哼一声。  
两人拌嘴总是这样，说不了什么正经话就会互相怼起来。但也不是跟阿桃前辈商量不了事情，更像是一种默契的关怀吧。  
越前被拉着到了牧庄。抬头一望，愣住了。  
这里是真的第一次来，不同于井然有序的农场，牧庄里成群的牛羊正悠闲地吃草，旁边的鸡舍里一群公鸡在打架，一群小鸡围着母鸡转悠。越前眨眨眼，看见更多的小精灵们忙前忙后，有帮忙给奶牛挤牛奶的，有安抚绵羊给它们剪毛的，还有几只小精灵抬着竹篮，另外的小精灵忙着捡鸡蛋……这是和农场截然不同的生机勃勃，难以想象的活力。  
“越前，快点帮忙把这些谷子撒出去呀。”桃城在喊他。  
越前回过神来，立刻跑上前。  
“嗯。”  
他似乎找到了答案，虽然只有一点点。

幸村精市在书房检阅各个功能建筑的报告。他知道越前去了牧庄，如果那个孩子可以出门，应该更好些了吧。他始终有些担忧，虽然并不后悔。想藉着难得的机会逼那孩子，在往下的路越来越艰难之前，让越前彻底醒悟，这个世界于他已经是真实的世界。花鸟院不只是一个游戏基地，而是他在扇形大陆真正的家。过去的旧世界已经毁灭，越前是回不去了。幸村期待越前能真正安定下来，将这里当成归属地，将自己当成依靠。可他没想到，太过强烈的责任感，竟然让越前决定亲自出战。刻意的疏远和放任，造成令人心痛的后果。  
幸村每每回想那天，他感到越前灵力失控的波动，冲动之下用了灵转，其后所见到的景象让他一辈子都不会忘记。浑身浴血的越前站在他面前，不知安好。幸村的大脑瞬间冰冻，浑身血液都凉透了，随即滔天怒火席卷了理智，他头也不回地想要离开，想要摧毁那个村落的一切。哪怕他冷静下来后意识到他并不能那样做。  
晶窖的发展出人意料，发现也许有第三者介入，幸村当即放弃调查，赶回稻香村接越前离开，生怕隐在幕后的人对越前出手。他并没有告诉越前，扇形物语只是凝聚了创造者——即人类在构建一个世界观的模式，却不是全然按照剧本来设定的走向。这里的一切都是真实的，它被规则束缚，也因秩序建立。他希望越前能慢慢明白，但他不想再看见越前受伤了，无论身心。  
幸村放下卷轴，低低敛去的情绪被他深深封印在心底，任谁也不得窥见他的真实。


	21. Chapter 21

21.

急促的脚步声靠近，书房的门被打开，越前气喘吁吁地走进。他的小脸红通通，带着隐隐的兴奋。  
“我们是不是还有很多晶石？”他这么问幸村。  
“……有的，三百零三颗。”幸村很快反应过来。三百颗是会馆的初战奖励，零头的三颗是稻香村副本的首通奖励。虽然不知道这孩子怎么了，好似突然恢复过去的模样。  
越前点点头，径自跑到架子边，黑色镶金纹的水碗安安静静搁置在那里，旁边挂着的锦袋中沉甸甸地露出一角晶石的光辉。  
越前从袋子里掏出晶石，一颗颗丢进水碗，直到满了十连的份，施施然摁下按钮。  
幸村这才醒觉，但他来不及阻止越前了。  
一阵紫色光芒闪射，少年健气爽朗的笑声响彻书房。  
“嘿嘿哟嘿！菊丸大人快乐地出现了！”这是一名拥有红色头发的少年，脸上滑稽地贴着一块OK绷。  
“花鸟院的主君十连召唤的概率高达83.7%。”另一位戴着四角眼镜的高挑男子也出现了。  
“……”  
菊丸英二，火系御使。乾贞治，风系御使。两位都是来自青学的SR级御使，真是何等的巧合。  
幸村走神的间隙，越前又丢了十连份的晶石，一阵紫光闪过，又响起两道声音。  
“日吉若，为冰帝骄傲。我的准则：下克上刻不容缓。”一位面容坚毅有些武士气概的少年出现了。  
“我是变幻莫测的欺诈师，仁王雅治。”这是一位帅气的男子，拥有一头罕见的银灰发色，搭配他的气质，活像只狡猾狐狸裹着高贵皮毛。  
两位御使从容现身，都是水系的御使。幸村微微抬了抬眉毛，仁王已经看见他了。  
“真是奇遇，主上。”仁王露出恭敬的神色，向幸村微微鞠躬。他是立海的人。  
菊丸英二稀奇道：“原来这座花鸟院里有立海的大将啊。”他随即转向同伴，“是乾呀，我们一同现身太好了。”  
花鸟院真正的主人——越前龙马，转身看向新召唤的四个御使，他手中还拿着一些信物，都是已经被召唤出来的御使们方便升星用的，剩下的物资材料已经自动填进仓库了。  
“你们好。有谁是擅长牧庄的御使吗？”小主君带磁性的好听嗓音，吸引了几个新御使的注意。看见他如此幼小，大家吃了一惊。  
“哇，小不点，你是这里的主君吗？”菊丸英二好奇地上前抱住他，“软乎乎的好好抱，真的好可爱。”  
越前显然惊呆了，第一次遇见上来就如此亲热的人，几乎令他反应不过来。  
仁王雅治露出一个玩味的笑容：“这里真有趣呢。”  
“以身量判断，小主君今年只有十二岁的可能性高达91.1%。”乾贞治推了推眼镜。  
只有日吉若一本正经回答越前的问题：“我擅长的厨艺是鱼生，属于湖泊打捞的专业。”  
“不好意思呢，我的爱好是调制饮品，尤其擅长调酒哦。”仁王微笑。  
乾贞治也道：“我也是个调酒师……”  
“说谎！小不点你不要相信乾，千万！千万不要让他进厨房，乾只会做黑暗料理，农田和园子才是他的专项。菊丸大人可是从不说谎的亲民美食超级行家。”同样出身青学的菊丸立刻拆台乾贞治。  
四眼男人轻轻“啧”一声，说了句“露馅了吗”。  
原来如此，看来是真的。越前顿悟。这位叫乾贞治的男人，不能安排厨房的工作，要好好牢记。他略感失望地说：“你们一个都不是牧庄擅长者吗……”他想了想，回头还要投晶石，被眼疾手快的幸村阻止了。  
“等等，不要再召唤了。龙马你还太小，灵力维持不了太多御使现形，你会被抽空的！”幸村抱住少年远离了架子。太失策了，早知道他就该动用权限，把晶石通通锁起来，免得越前抽池上瘾，连身体都不顾。  
“是啊。小不点还是豆丁，这里是不是已经有很多人了？立海的大将也在呢。”菊丸煞有介事地点头。  
越前虽然不甘心，听到幸村那么说，只有作罢了。  
“有哦。阿桃前辈和隆桑，好像都是你们的朋友。”越前说。  
“阿桃居然在？”菊丸露出欣喜的神色，连忙冲出书房去了。乾也推了推眼镜，告辞离开，同样迫不及待见伙伴。  
日吉什么都没问，头也不回地走了，看起来是个很独的性格。  
幸村对仁王点点头：“桑原在这里。”  
仁王优雅地一鞠躬，旋即离开。只是短短时间，他就看出这座花鸟院里的主上对主君不一样。他微微勾起一抹笑容，仿佛想到什么好玩的事。然而狡猾的欺诈师并不愚蠢，若幸村对主君有别的想法，他可不会大胆到触主上的逆鳞。毕竟这个男人，可是立海最恐怖的顶点呢。

所有人离开后，幸村松开了越前。  
“你……恢复了吗？”幸村意有所指地问。  
越前看了看那双曾经自然地抱住自己的手，突然抓住幸村的袖子，抬眸看他：“你陪我去个地方。”  
幸村微微一怔。

熟悉的金光闪逝。越前和幸村，一位主君，一位御使，再次来到稻香村。和先前的任务点不同，此时的稻香村一派祥和，水田恢复了过去的规模，村民们忙碌地劳作。抬头望向湛蓝天空，日升日落，四季如常。这里定时会向花鸟院上贡铜钱，按说好的那样。  
越前牵着幸村的手，一路走向村子相反方向的树林，那里鸟语花香，时不时蹿过小动物们的身影。他带着幸村一路走到树林边上的小山坡，两堆新的坟茔依然立在那里。  
越前祭拜了一下，幸村也照做了。  
少年单薄的身形在风中越来越轻盈，但他的话语掷地有声，令听者动容不已。  
“我决定了。要带领花鸟院的大家好好走下去。”  
“既然生活在这里，就要面对一切。去外面战斗也好，在家里劳作也好，我都要去做。我还是会下副本的，这次的活动我也会考虑参加。不只是为了我自己，还为了花鸟院的大家。”  
“如果这里注定成为我的栖身之所，我就创造新的未来。如果你们御使愿意帮助我，在花鸟院共同生活，我就和大家成为一家人。”  
越前转过身，熠熠生辉的金色眸子冲破所有迷茫和困惑，坚定地燃烧着耀眼的光芒。  
“所以——我想问你，你愿意一直陪着我，在我身边帮助我吗？”  
少年稚嫩的嗓音十分高傲，幸村却从中听出了一丝犹疑。  
他从容微笑：“我很愿意。龙马君不是很清楚吗？”  
越前脸上生出一丝红晕，像是想起什么。他抿了抿唇，做了个奇怪的动作，像是压低并不存在的帽檐。只有幸村知道，在少年的旧世界里他经常戴着一顶帽子，习惯压低帽檐遮掩害羞的表情。但现在他无处躲藏了，似乎想通这点，少年背过了双手。  
他仿佛下定决心，对幸村柔和一笑：“那么，请多多指教了，精市。”  
这一刻，幸村终于明白了。脑中回荡着最后的称呼，他感到豁然开朗。原来这就是少年的答案，他不是不明白，自己那些亲昵举动背后的涵义，却始终不肯喊自己的名字，只以“你”来称呼。这源于懵懵懂懂的感情，还有未想明白两人之间该是怎样的关系，为此做出的保留。越前的心思比自己以为的更加敏感，且心细如尘。如今少年决定面对了，这是他的回答，也是他的邀请。  
幸村缓缓走上前。少年鼓足勇气站立，不曾退缩，即便面上一丝忐忑。他始终是个年幼的好孩子，害怕想错，也担心冒犯了自己。幸村心底一片柔软，他在风露中拥住这个魂牵梦萦的心上人，紧紧搂在怀里，无比欣慰而满足地说：“好。”  
越前紧绷的身躯放松了，他回拥住幸村，恬淡地闭上双眼。他将未来交付这阵如诗如梦的桂花清香，从此并肩前行，再不愿离开。

【花鸟院篇·完】


End file.
